


Unhinged

by Pcyqo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Beating, Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Insanity, Masks, Obsession, Out of Character, Overworking, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyqo/pseuds/Pcyqo
Summary: Riko Sakurauchi moves from Tokyo to Uchiura. She hopes to fit in Uranohoshi Girls' High School, and there she meets 8 other students. An energetic Chika, a prodigy You, a shy Ruby, a well-mannered Hanamaru, an eccentric Yoshiko, a reliable Kanan, a strict Dia, and an extreme Mari. She meets these 8 girls and soon befriends them. Little did she know, these 8 girls all have distinctive personalities and will change her life drastically.





	1. Prolouge: Into Uchiura

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing something like this so bear with me and my horrible writing!  
> Enjoy!

Riko Sakurauchi, a mature and reserved pianist. Everyone had high hopes for her. She was talented and her path to a professional musician was already paved.

Of course, that was until the incident happened.

Riko sighed. She knew running away wouldn't solve her problem. Riko closed her eyes, attempting to reminisce on the good times. She thinks of the first time she ever received a piano. It was her 6th birthday. The next memory that flashes by was when she was 13. She had played _Symphony no. 40 _by Mozart and performed it in front of a small audience at her school. Her crowd was absolutely awed at her performance and was the first time in Riko's life she was proud of herself. The crowd thought she was a genius and had placed all their expectations on this poor young pianist. The last scene to flash through her mind was when she was 15. She opened her phone finding a new message in her email. She checked the message and discovered it to be an invitation to a piano competition. She eagerly showed the invitation to her mother, who approved of her attendance. Suddenly, the scene flashed to Riko on stage with her hands shaking as she struggled to even play a note on the grand piano.__

__Before she could revisit her failure, she was snapped out of her trance by a sudden halt of movement. The bus she was on made a stop at Uchiura. Riko was startled and hurried off the bus with her luggage. As the bus drove away, leaving a trail of opaque smoke, Riko stared out at the sea._ _

__It was absolutely breathtaking. The blue sea calmly splashed against the beach, creating a pleasant splashing sound. The sound of birds can be heard overhead as they flew over the bay and landed on the nearby buildings. The beach shone when the sunlight shone upon the specks of sand. Riko admired the beautiful view. It was a view you couldn't see in Tokyo, only in a humble seaside town. There wasn't a single person on the streets, as opposed to the packed streets of Tokyo. The only sounds Riko heard were those of the birds and ocean._ _

__As Riko walked through the empty streets of Uchiura, she was met with welcoming smiles of the residents. While a few cars flew by the streets, Riko couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the small town. Being a city girl her whole life, Riko didn't know if she could fit in the humble and quiet town of Uchiura. She was worried she wasn't going to be welcomed into the close-knitted community. Although Riko was nervous, she was also excited to make new friends. When she was at Otonokizaka High School, she had made a few friends in her class, but she mainly kept to herself. She was a quiet girl and disliked rowdiness. When she got the news that she was going to move due to her father's work, she was terrified. How could she, a simple city girl, ever get used to a small town like Uchiura? Not only would she be out of her comfort zone, but she would also be thrown into a new school. How could she make new friends, when it took her a whole school year to make only a few at Otonokizaka? When she told the news to her class, they were all surprised at the sudden move. Her classmates had all bombarded her with questions. She knew her classmates would miss her, but not dearly. After all, they had only been her friends because they were her classmates and she needed company. She had never established an actual friendship with anyone. Only shallow relationships that gave enough authority for Riko to interact with them on a daily basis._ _

__While in her trance, Riko hadn't noticed how she almost reached the end of the beach. How long has she been walking? Riko was just walking endlessly without a destination. Flustered, Riko looked around her surroundings. She was nowhere near what her mother described their new house was to be. Her mom would arrive later in the day, to make sure all of the furniture had been properly moved, so Riko was to move into their new house first. Riko scrambled to find the piece of paper in her pocket. She pulled it out and there her mother wrote directions and the address to her new house. Riko had no idea where she was. She was lost._ _

__Riko started looking around to see if there was anywhere in sight. She nervously swings her head, left and right, to see if there was anyone near her. As Riko looked to her left, she saw someone laying on the sand._ _

__It was an orange-haired girl, her bangs covering most of her forehead, and a distinctive physics-defying ahoge sticking out. A yellow ribbon and green hairclip adorned her bright orange hair. She wore a white sailor uniform, with a gray collar and sleeve. Both were lined with double white stripes. She wore a gray skirt, that also had two white stripes running all the way across. Her eyes were closed, and her body lay on the beach. The girl's expression was one of a frown. She looked like she was tired of god knows what. The girl lay perfectly still on the sand, like a dead body._ _

__Riko walked towards the girl. While she was afraid to approach the girl, she knew she had to get home somehow. As she stepped towards the girl, the girl suddenly opened her bright scarlet eyes. Riko takes a step back. The girl's expression suddenly changes. The girl jumps up, pats the sand off her and looks straight at Riko. The girl then makes a huge smile. Riko is surprised at the sudden change of nature. The girl, who was laying lifelessly on the ground with a dismal expression, was something completely different from the now energetic and joyous girl._ _

__"Hi there! I haven't seen you around here. Are you new here? Oh! I know... you must be a college student from Tokyo visiting Uchiura! Ah! If that's the case... welcome to Uchiura! We have plenty of tourist attractions around here. I'll show you around. Let's go!" the girl suddenly spouts. Riko is bewildered with the sudden invitation. Riko didn't even say anything and the girl assumed so many things about her._ _

__Before Riko can protest, the girl hooks her arm around Riko and yells, "let's go and have some fun!", before marching off._ _

__Riko was astonished. If everyone here was just like this girl... how could she ever survive Uchiura!?_ _


	2. Act 1: Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko meets an orange-haired girl on the Uchiura beach. Is Riko able to adapt to Uchiura? What will happen as the girl drags her through all of Uchiura? Most importantly, is she able to overcome her dilemma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some tags I have yet to add because I'm not sure if I want to add a certain part to the story, so there might be new tags. But danm, this chapter was hard to freaking write. (Thank god for Grammarly, I didn't have to do more proofreading.)

"Ah! I think that shop is great if you're looking for some great treats!" the orange-haired girl says and she points to the wooden bakery. "They serve some **SUUUUUPPPEEERRR** good mikan dorayaki! I know you'll love it cause I do! Ehe~!"

Riko sighed. How did she end up in this situation? Riko was starting her move into Uchiura when she almost misses her stop and goes to another different town. Then she gets lost walking through the town. When she tried asking for directions, this hyperactive girl drags her through the town, thinking she is a tourist, and a college student no less? Was she that old? Riko couldn't find the courage in her to stop the orange-haired girl's roll. She decided to get dragged until she got tired.

"Aaaaannnddd! Here we have Uchiura's very own bookstore! As much as I don't like reading... there are some really cool manga to find here!" the orange-haired girl continues. Riko's body jumps. Riko was suddenly interested in this bookstore. Well, not for the novels or whatever. As the orange-haired girl specified... the manga.

"Ok, moving on. Ah! Here we have Uchiura's Fishing Shack! It's owned by Miss Nakamoto. Of course, being a town that resides near the sea, we, of course, have the **BEEEESSSSTT** seafood. How could you be a great seaside town without having great fishing shacks?! OH! I know! What about you go fishing here? Of course, it's closed right now, but I know I can get Miss Nakamoto to get a sale for you! Since you're so pretty. Ehe~." she says as she nudges Riko.

Riko fakes a chuckle as she goes along with the girl. Riko was suddenly starting to regret letting this girl drag her along. Riko didn't know when this "tour" was going to end. For all she knew, the girl might actually go through all of Uchiura before stopping. Riko mentally facepalmed herself for getting herself in this situation.

"Come, come! We have so much more to see!" the girl continues. "Um, excuse me," Riko starts. "Huh? What's up? Looking for a specific spot? I can lead you there!" the girl responds. "Well... yes. I am looking for a specific spot. However, I would like to address something before we continue," Riko says. "What is it?" the girl asks as she tilts her head slightly. "Well... it's just that... one, I'm not a tourist, two-" Riko starts before getting interrupted. "HUH!? Oh! I didn't know, sorry about that!" the girl interrupts. "Ahem... two, I am not a college student, but I am from Tokyo," Riko says. "You aren't!? I thought you were since you looked so mature. But you're from Tokyo! So cool! Where from Tokyo? What's there? How long-". " _Ahem_... please let me finish..." Riko says. The girl drops her head down and gives an apologetic expression. "Third, I am looking for a specific spot. I assume you are from this area, so can you assist me in finding this spot?" Riko asks while whipping out the piece of paper her mother handed to her.

The girl inspects the writing on the paper before forming a fist with her right hand and lightly slamming it on her left palm. "Ah. I do know where this is. It's just a few minutes from here..." the girl then laughs. "Ok follow me!" the girl says as she walks off. Riko hurries her pace to follow the orange-haired girl. 

"Thank you, also, may I ask your name?" Riko asks. "OH! Sorry I didn't even say my name when I first dragged you along. Sorry! My name is Chika Takami, nice to meet you!" Chika says. "Likewise, my name is Riko Sakurauchi," Riko responds back. "So... why'd you come all the way from Tokyo to little ol' Uchiura, Riko-san?". Riko was alarmed by the sudden use of her first name. Well, it was fine, this girl was a bit strange anyway. Riko clears her throat. "Well... you see, I am going to move here, to Uchiura," Riko responds. Chika's scarlet eyes open wide. "Really!? Riko-san, welcome to Uchiura, I'm super excited!". Chika says. "I am as well," Riko says.

Chika then suddenly stops and spins around. Chika giggles. "Here we are Riko-san! Your destination has arrived,". Riko looks up. It was a modest house, but it was bigger than she expected. Perhaps the house prices here in Uchiura was cheaper than a metropolis like Tokyo. "Is this your house?" Chika asks. Riko nods. Chika's face brightens. "Do you have any extra time right now?" Chika asks. Riko takes out her phone. It was 20:06 and her mother would get to Uchiura at 22:00. Riko didn't think Chika was a bad person so she trusted her. "Yes I do, what do you need?" Riko asks. Chika holds Riko's hand. "Come with me!".

Chika pulls Riko to the building next to her house. It was an inn. As she gets dragged in, she gets a glimpse of the inn's name. _Takami Ryokan_. Oh no.

Riko comes to the realization that this uncontrollable and energetic girl was going to be her neighbor. How was she going to survive her days in Uchiura in peace and serenity? Riko mentally sighs for being acquainted with such a hyperactive girl. But for once, Riko feels a sense of security and happiness being with Chika.

 

 

" **OI** Chika! Why are you running? You're going to disturb our guests!" yells a butterscotch-haired woman. "Mito... you're disturbing our guests more than Chika is..." a charcoal-haired woman said calmly with a slightly devilish expression. "Uhh... yeah you're right..." Mito said.

"Mito-nee, Shima-nee, I brought someone! She recently moved here from Tokyo. She's moving in right next to us!" Chika says as she pulls me forward. "Meet Riko Sakurauchi!". "Umm... it's nice to meet you. I'm Riko Sakurauchi and I'll be in your care," Riko says as she bows. "Ehh, Riko-san, no need to be so formal! We're already friends, ehe~," Chika says in a playful tone. Who decided that?! "No... Takami-san, I insist..." Riko says as the two other residents look over. "Oh... I guess everyone here is Takami-san," Riko says with a chuckle. "Exactly! So no need to be so formal! You can call me Chikacchi!" Chika says. "Umm... thank you Chika-san," Riko says bashfully.

Watching the scene play out, the woman presumably named Mito stepped forward. "Hey, welcome to the town Sakurauchi-san! I'm Chika's sister. Let us know if you need any help with anything, we're neighbors after all!" Mito says. "Ah. Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Takami-san," Riko responds. "Call me Mito-san, please! We're all Takami's here, so you might confuse us," Mito responds.

The last woman in the room steps forward. "Nice to meet you Sakurauchi-san, I'm Shima Takami, also Chika's sister. Feel free to call me Shima-san," Shima says. "Likewise," Riko says while bowing.

Chika attempts to start, but Riko's phone suddenly rings. "Excuse me," Riko says while walking outside. Riko takes out her phone and sees that her mother is calling her. "Riko, are you there yet? I'm about to arrive at the house," her mom asks. "I'm here, mom. I'm just meeting our neighbors," Riko responds. "Oh, that's great! It's getting pretty late and we still have a bunch of other stuff to do, plus you have school tomorrow. Head home soon ok? I'll see you soon, love you," her mom says as she ends the call. Riko puts her phone away and goes back into the inn. "I apologize, but I have to unpack some stuff at the house, so I have to now. Thank you for having me," Riko says as she bows. "Ah, come back anytime, Sakurauchi-san," the two sisters say in unison.

Chika walks me out of the inn. The sky which was bright orange from the sunset was now nearing the night. You can start seeing slight glimmers of the stars in the dim night. Possibly after an hour, you can see the sky filled with stars. It was a beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Riko hears a voice behind her says. "It is... I'm glad I can see these views in Uchiura," Riko responds. The two stand in silence for a few more seconds admiring the breath-taking night sky. "You know, at first, I was really nervous coming here. I didn't know what to expect out of Uchiura. You know, being a city girl and all... I didn't know if I could fit in. Meeting you, your sisters, and seeing some of the residents here... I'm really put at ease," Riko says. Chika's scarlet eyes open in surprise. "Ah! What am I saying... sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all that. What I want to say is, thank you Chika-san. I feel really at ease with you," Riko responds. Chika grins. "No, no! It's ok. It's really nice being told that, I'm glad. I really am glad that you aren't as nervous. I'm also happy I met you Riko-chan! Ah, I don't want to hold you up much longer. Good luck with your packing, Riko-chan!" Chika says as she waves and runs back into the inn. Riko waves back while smiling. Once Chika is inside the inn, Riko looks back up at the sky.

It indeed was a dazzling sight to behold. Riko then looked back at the sea. When Riko had looked at it before, it shone of bright orange, the color of the sun's rays. Now, as it got darker, the water turned into a dark blue color. It was really a view you couldn't see in Tokyo.

Riko walked to her new house and went in. It wasn't anything incredible, but it was an upgrade to her small Tokyo house. She would be spending the rest of her life here. She flicked on the lights for the hallway and explored the house. She walked into the living room to see a bunch of closed boxes and some of the furniture already set down. She walked into her own room and most of it was furnished, all she needed was to unpack. Her expression changed when she met a lone object in the middle of the room. It was her piano. She pulled the chair out and sat on it. She stared at the piano as a lone tear came down her right eye. As she lifted the cover of the keys, she could feel her hand trembling. As she went to play the first note, she could then feel the waterfall of tears coming down. Riko couldn't play a single note. It was pathetic for a "genius" pianist like her. Her crying became uncontrollable as she started letting out sobs.

"Riko-chan?". Riko looked over to the direction of the voice. Across her balcony, where she saw an orange-haired girl, with her distinctive gravity-defying ahoge, but this time her ribbon and hairclip off, and in her pajamas, instead of the white sailor uniform. "What's wrong, Riko-chan?" Chika asked as she lay on the fence of her balcony. Riko wiped the tears off her face. "I-I... was just reminded of something..." Riko says back quietly. "Riko-chan, what's wrong? I'm worried..." Chika responds. Riko starts sobbing again. "I-It's nothing, r-really..." Riko says. "Then why are you crying? You're crying because something is wrong," Chika says. 

That's right. All this time Riko has kept this all to herself because she was that kind of person. But being with Chika, she feels that she could tell anything to Chika. Even though they had only known each other for a little bit more than an hour, Riko knew that she could talk to Chika.

Riko takes a deep breath. "Are you willing to listen?" Riko calmly asks. "Of course, anything for a friend,". Chika responds. Riko giggles. "You really are strange, you know that, Chika-chan?"

 

 

Explaining the whole story to Chika was difficult. Riko would start sobbing in between sentences, but Chika patiently waited for Riko to finish her story. "Thank you for listening, Chika-chan..." Riko ends. "Thank you for sharing with me, Riko chan," Chika says back. The both stand in silence on their balconies for another few seconds. Suddenly, Chika reaches her hands over. "Huh, what are you doing Chika-chan?" Riko asks. "Riko-chan, reach over and hold my hand," Chika says. Riko reaches her hand over and struggles to connect. The two girls try their hardest to touch and make contact with only their fingers, but that was all that was needed. Suddenly, a wave of warmth washes over Riko. After all this time, she could feel someone comforting her about this. "You know... you shouldn't let a single failure hold you back. I'll be here for you if you need!" Chika says while smiling. Riko starts crying. "Hueh!? What's wrong Riko-chan?" Chika asks. Riko wipes her tears, "no... it's nothing. Just thank you so much, Chika-chan."

"How about we go diving tomorrow?" Chika asks. "Diving? Why?" Riko questions. "I don't know... maybe since it's your first time in Uchiura, you may see something in the ocean, get inspiration to start playing or something?" Chika responds. "I-I don't know. I've never dived before," Riko nervously says back. "It's okay! I have a friend there who is **super** good at diving! I'm sure she can help you," Chika assures. "Well, if you say so..." Riko reluctantly agrees. Suddenly Riko hears a click at the door. "Ah! My mom is back, I have to go. Thank you so much Chika-chan!" Riko says while she runs off. "I'm glad to have helped you..."

Riko goes the front to help her mother to carry some luggage to the living room. "Sorry, for coming so late, Riko. Hopefully, you aren't too hungry. I'll start preparing for dinner. It'll be done in about half an hour." Riko's mother says. Riko puts her mother's luggage in her mother's room. She helps her mother unpack some of the extra baggage. She takes out a few sheets of paper with music notes on them. It was the song she composed for the music competition. Chika was right, she couldn't let this hold her back. She takes the piece and heads into her room. She places the sheets on the edge of the piano and starts playing.

As Riko's fingers flew across the keyboard, beautiful sounds could be heard. The symphony of her hands along with her gentle playing could wash all the worries anyone had. The beautiful melody played throughout the room. The tune could soon be heard by the orange-haired next door. "It's beautiful," Chika says. "Thank you... really, for giving me the courage to play," Riko says. "Riko, dinner's ready!" Riko's mother says. "Coming! See you, Chika-chan," Riko says. "See you, Riko-chan," Chika says back.

While at the dinner table, Riko and her mother discuss school. Riko is going to attend a girls only school named Uranohoshi Girls' High School in Uchiura. After dinner, Riko is handed her uniform. Riko notices it's the same white sailor uniform Chika was wearing. The tie color was also red, meaning she was in the same year as Chika. Riko, suddenly, is excited about school. She had a chance to be in the same class as Chika. Riko goes to her room to try out her new sailor uniform. Although Riko wasn't used to sailor uniforms, Riko was anxious to try something new. Changing into her pajamas after bathing, she throws her body onto her bed. She checks her phone. No messages from her friends at Otonokizaka. It was ok though, her new life had just started.

While Riko drifts off into sleep, her orange-haired neighbor has her own dilemma.

Chika lets out a sigh. She lays against her room's door and curls up into a ball, going back to the expression she had laying on the beach. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... if only it can all just end..."

 

 

It was morning before Riko knew. She woke up extra early to make sure to she had everything she needed packed. Once she made sure everything was ok, she looked in front of the mirror. Riko took a big breath and slowly breathed out. She slapped both her cheeks and reassured herself. "I'm heading out mom!" Riko said before leaving. "Ok, see you soon!" Riko's mom said back. It was nice, having a change of scenery. The beautiful morning sun shone on the calm water once again. No matter how many times Riko looked at the ocean, it never ceases to amaze her. She would keep staring until she had an unsettling thought. She was going to be late! The bus would be arriving at the station very soon so she dashed for the station. She barely made it and gasped for air on the bus. Not the most pleasant first days.

Once she got to her school, transfer students had to report to the faculty room. Riko went through the halls, up and down floors to try to find the faculty room. She was lost yet again! How could this happen to her again? Riko started to panic in the middle of the halls as girls walking by stared at her. Suddenly she gets tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me, do you need help?" asked an ashen-haired girl. She had a big smiled as she asked Riko. "Umm... yes. This is my first day here and I'm kind of lost, can you help me find the faculty room?" Riko asked. "Of course! I'll help anyone in need! What's your name?" asked the ashen-haired girl. "Riko Sakurauchi, second year," Riko timidly responds. "Ah! We're in the same year! I'm You, You Watanabe! At your service!" You responds with a salute. "Ok, Riko, let's get you to the faculty room, full speed ahead, yousoro!" You says while dragging Riko along. "Y-Yeah...!" Riko says. This girl really reminded Riko of a certain orange-haired.

When Riko arrives at the faculty room, one of the teachers gives her an overall rundown of the school and directs her to the second year classrooms.

Chika was slumped in her chair. Her head on the desk adorned with the same face she had last night. "Yousoro! How are you doing Chika-chan?" a certain ashen-haired girl asks while tapping Chika. Chika automatically jumps up. "Ahh! You-chan you scared me!" Chika whines. "Ehe~ you sure everything is ok? You seem down," You asks. "No, everything is fine," Chika responds. "So why weren't you responding to my texts last night?" You asks with a pout and both hands on her hip. "Ah! I forgot to tell you! Yesterday I met-" Chika says before she gets interrupted.

The teacher walks in clapping. "Ok, ok, class, settle down," she says as she makes her way the podium. "This is sudden, but we have a transfer student. Come in," the teacher says.

As Riko walks in, Chika's scarlet eyes pop wide open.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riko Sakurauchi. I recently moved here from Tokyo and attended Otonokizaka High School. I hope I can get along with everyone," Riko says with a bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback in the comments as I want to improve on the story. I promise the pace will start picking up. Look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Act 2: Being a School Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Riko Sakurauchi's school life begins. She meets Chika Takami and You Watanabe, but who else is she destined to meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up this chapter with more characters being introduced. Enough spoilers enjoy the chapter!

"It's you!" Chika yells while abruptly standing up from her seat. "Hello Chika-chan," Riko says quietly. The teacher clears her throat. "Takami-san, I understand it's very exciting meeting a friend, but please refrain from calling out in class," the teacher lectures. "Yes, sensei..." Chika says while slumping back into her chair. "Well... I see that there is an empty seat next to Takami-san, why don't you take a seat there, Sakurauchi-san?" the teacher asks. Riko walks down the aisle until she reaches the vacant seat next to Chika. Riko smiles at Chika and sits down. "Ok, let's begin class," the teacher says.

While the teacher scribbles notes down on the chalkboard, Riko couldn't help but notice stares coming at her direction. Riko takes a look at her right and notices someone looking straight at her. Surprisingly, it's not the stupidly energetic orange-haired girl. Chika is lying face down on her desk, most likely sleeping through class. It was the ashen-haired girl named You Watanabe. When You saw that Riko stared back, she gave a big smile along with a salute. Riko smiled back and Chika, noticing this interaction, awoke from her slumber and also smiled at Riko. Nothing major happened throughout the class, and before Riko knew, lunch had already started.

Right when the bell rang, Chika got up and slid her desk over to Riko's before she even noticed. You soon followed by placing her desk in front of Chika's and Riko's. "Hey, Riko-chan, how's your first day?" Chika asked. "It's going quite well, thank you, Chika-chan," Riko responded. "Oh! Chika-chan, you know Sakurauchi-san?" You asked. "Yeah! That's what I was trying to tell you before class started," Chika said back. "Ooh, Sakurauchi-san asked me how to find the faculty room. She looked really lost, heh," You said with a smirk. Riko started blushing. "Y-Yes. I would like to thank you for getting me there, Watanabe-san," Riko said timidly. "Ah! Watanabe-san is too formal. Hmm... since you're Chika-chan's friend, call me You-chan!" You said. "W-Well... if that's the case, then please call me Riko-chan," Riko said. "Ok, Riko-chan! Yousoro!" You said with a salute.

During lunch, Chika told the story to You of how they met. You laughed along with Chika about the misunderstandings of Riko's encounter. While Riko watched the two talk, she couldn't help but admire how close of friends they were. Somewhere in the conversation, Chika had brought up the idea of school idols. "So, You-chan, Riko-chan. I recently found out about this thing called school idols. They're idols from school and they sing, dance, and make everyone happy! There's this super cool group called U's, wanna check them out?" Chika asks. "School idols? Sounds cool!" You says. Chika takes out her phone and plays a video of this group singing and dancing on stage. It was fascinating. The nine people were synchronized and performing while singing perfectly and having a smile on their faces. "It's cool, right? I was thinking of starting a school idol club at this school!" Chika says. "Are you sure you can do it, Chika-chan? Isn't it going to be a lot of work?" asks You. "I know I can do it if I work hard enough, watch me!" Chika says. Then, the bell rings signaling the end of lunchtime.

Riko thinks about Chika's offer. The idea of being a school idol was simple. They were students who became idols and performed in a competition named Love Live. But Riko was confused. Why did Chika want to be a school idol? Well, considering the person Chika is, Riko brushed this thought off her mind. Finally, classes ended and Riko could head home until Chika approached Riko. "Riko, you didn't forget about my invitation to dive, right?" Chika asked. "O-Of course not! Come, let's go now!" Riko says nervously. "Is You-chan not going to come?" Riko asked. "You-chan is busy. She's pretty famous you know? You-chan is _super_ good at diving that she could qualify for the nationals or something," Chika says. "Wow, that's pretty incredible," Riko says.

As the two walks to the ferry that would take them to the island to dive, Riko, again, couldn't help but admire the view. It was a beautiful symphony of colors, very fitting for her new life. Once the two boarded the ferry and arrived at the island, they made their way to the diving shop. There, Riko spotted a beautiful blue-haired girl. Riko wasn't exaggerating. The girl had her blue luscious hair in a ponytail and wore a diving suit. Because of that, you could see the physique of the diver. She had toned abs, and her biceps were definitely bulging. "Kanan-chan!" Chika yells. The girl looks back, revealing her sparkling violet eyes. She could've been perfect if it was not for the huge bandage on her right cheek. "Hey, Chika, what's up!" the girl yells back. "Ah! What happened Kanan-chan?" Chika questions while pointing at the bandage. "I-It's nothing! I just accidentally hit my face while running some errands," she responds nervously. "You have to be careful Kanan-chan! You're ruining your perfect face!" Chika says back jokingly. "Who's this?" Kanan asks while pointing at Riko. "Nice to meet you, I'm Riko Sakurauchi, Chika's friend. I recently moved here, and Chika invited me to dive," Riko responds. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kanan Matsuura. I'm glad you've come to dive! Diving is really fun, right Chika?" Kanan says while slapping Chika's back. "Enough! Let's just get to diving," Chika says while pouting. "Ok, ok, I'll be right back," Kanan says while heading back into the shop. Upon closer inspection, Riko notices a bruise on Kanan's neck. You could barely see it since the diving suit was covering most of it.

As the two get ready to dive, Chika reaches for Riko's hand. Riko gets startled at the sudden gesture, but Chika smiles. It was as if she was telling her, "it's ok, don't worry,". When the two get into the water, Riko's initial reaction was to close her eyes. But after a bit, she opened her eyes to see the view. It was stunning. You couldn't see the bottom, but you could see the different sea life. Riko had no words to describe it. She was stunned and simply stared at the view. Suddenly, she felt her hands move. This was the inspiration she needed. She moved her fingers as if there was a piano in front of her. Riko was so immersed into this action she didn't realize Chika was staring at her. Chika smiled. "I'm glad I could help someone... for once,"

Once the two were out of the water, they went to the edge of the dock to dry off. The two were silent for a bit. Riko looked over at Chika who was looking at the sky. It was the same face she had when they first met. Someone who looked somber and as if they wanted to drift away from the world. "Hey Chika-chan," Riko said. Chika stared at Riko with a smile. "What's up, Riko-chan?" Chika asked. "Why do you want to be a school idol?" Riko asked. At that moment, Chika looked as if she was fearful. She started fidgeting with her fingers before giving a response. "W-Well... I want to make people happy y'know? I feel as if that's the only thing I can do somewhat right... I want to make people smile, so they won't- ah! Sorry, Riko-chan. You don't want to hear me rant," Chika said. "No, it's ok. But Chika-chan, I think your reasoning for becoming a school idol is great... Would you be willing to let someone as plain as me join? I-I can compose songs for you," Riko said nervously. Chika's eyes shot open. Tears soon started streaming. "W-What's wrong Chika-chan?" Riko asks. Chika then suddenly hugs Riko. "Riko-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you **SOOOOO** much!" Chika says. "No, thank you Chika-chan." 

 

 

As Riko waited patiently for the bus to arrive, she could hear a certain orange-haired girl scream her name. " **RIIIIKOOOOOO-CHHHHHAAAAAAAN** ". As Chika dashed, she leaped into Riko to hug her. The force of Chika's body almost made the pair fall to the ground. "Chika-chan! Show some restraint!" Riko complained. "Ehe~ I can't help myself. I'm just so excited! We're going to start a club together and we're going to be school idols!" Chika exclaimed. As Chika finished her sentence the bus came and the two discussed their plans for being school idols on the bus. "Afterschool, I'm going to recruit some girls to our group. Kyaaa~ I'm so excited!" Chika says. 

Once the pair arrive at their classroom, they see You inside. "Ohayousoro!" You said. "Ohayousoro, You-chan!" Chika said back. "Good morning, You-chan," Riko said. "Hey You-chan, you want to join our school idol club? Riko-chan is already in it!" Chika asked. "Hm... I'm not sure if I have enough time since the competitions soon," You responded. "Ehh... okay, I won't bother you too much if you don't have time," Chika says. The bell rang and classes go on like normal.

Lunchtime rolls around and like usual, Riko, Chika, and You put their desks together. "Hey Chika-chan, do you know what you need to do to be a school idol?" You asked. "Ehh... of course I do. You dance and sing!" Chika claims. "Yeah, but who will compose songs, make the costumes, make lyrics?" asked You. "Uhh... eh... I didn't think of those things. But, Riko-chan can compose songs!" Chika said. "Eh... since you don't have anyone making costumes, why don't I do it?" You said. "But don't you have practice?" asked Riko. "I can fit it all in my schedule!" You claimed. Chika then hugged You. "You-chan, thank you! I love you!" Chika said. "No problem! Anything for a friend," You said.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. The trio goes out into the gate of their school to advertise their newly made school idol club. "I-I've never done something so embarrassing..." Riko says. "Don't worry! You're only handing out flyers. Look at how easily You-chan is handing them out!" Chika says. You gives out the flyers to students exiting the school. "But that's You-chan we're talking about!" Riko protests. "What about me?" You asks. "See? You-chan's already done with flyers." Chika says.

Then at that moment, two gorgeous girls walk by. One with long hazel hair and the other with bright red pigtails. Both mind their own business, walking out of the school until Chika approaches them. "Hey! Would you be interested in being school idols?" Chika asks. "Zura?" the hazel-haired girl responds. "P-Pigiii!" the red-haired girl screams as she runs behind the hazel-haired girl. Chika tries to get a better look at the red-haired girl, but all she does is try to take cover. "Look! We're going to start a school idol group, but I need cuties like you!" Chika says and she touches the red-haired girl. It was at this moment, everything went to ruin. The red-haired girl abruptly took back her hand and started breathing uncontrollably. Sweat started to pour out and tears could be seen streaming out of her eyes. The girl's knees buckle and she falls to the ground while shaking uncontrollably. "Uhh-I...Um... I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Chika asks as she reaches her hand out. " **STAY AWAY**! **DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE**!" the red-haired girl screams. Riko steps forward and pulls Chika back. "Chika-chan, let her be," Riko says while pulling Chika back. "I-I... I didn't know," Chika quietly says. It was there again Riko noticed the same depressed look on Chika.

"It's okay Ruby-chan. Take deep breaths. Remember what Dia-san told you? Calm down, breathe in, one, two, three, breathe out..." the hazel-haired girl directed calmly. The red-haired girl did as instructed and slowly calmed down. "Um... I'm s-sorry about all this. Ruby-chan is really nervous around strangers... I-I really am sorry!" the hazel-haired girl said while bowing at a 90-degree angle. There, Riko noticed something trickling down the hazel-haired girl's left arm. A dark red, viscous liquid. It was blood. "Um... excuse me, you're bleeding..." Riko pointed out. The hazel-haired girl jumped and immediately covered her left arm. "U-Um! We'll be taking our leave now... sorry for the trouble," the hazel-haired girl said. The hazel-haired girl held her left arm tightly while slowly comforting the red-haired girl as they walked away.

Then, footsteps could be heard coming from behind the trio. "I would like the three of you in the student council room, now," spoke the voice. The three looked back. She had long black hair, emerald eyes, like the red-haired girl, and a distinctive mole under her lips. "S-School council president?!" You said. "Yes, I have a matter to discuss with you three," said the student council president. Riko mentally facepalmed herself. How could she get herself in trouble on the second day of school?

 

 

When the trio arrived at the door of the student council room, they gulped. "Ready?" asked Chika. Riko and You nodded. Chika knocked on the door. "Come in,". Chika slides open the door and the two follow her in. The student council president was in her chair but stood up upon seeing the trio in the room. The student council president cleared her throat. "I have two things to address with you three..." the president started. The trio all stood upright awaiting a lecture. "First of all, this is the first time I've heard of this... school idol club. I don't believe it was approved by me. How many members do you even have?" the president questioned. "Uhh, we have three so far, but-" Chika said before getting interrupted. "But what? You need FIVE members to start a club and I will NEVER approve of a school idol club," the president rebutted. "B-But U's did it!" Chika argued back. The student council president's eyebrow rose. "Could you possibly be talking about µ's?" the president asked. "Is that how you pronounce it... possibly?" Chika said. "Y-You... You DARE disgrace their name, by mispronouncing it in my presence!" the president said while stomping over to Chika. "Aren't you a bit close?" Chika responded in a deadpan voice. The president cleared her throat. "A-Anyways, onto our second topic," the president continued. "Not only did you try to start an unofficial club, but you also forced recruitment upon two students, your juniors, nonetheless! Don't you have any shame?" the president said with her voice rising. "I-I didn't know that would happen!" Chika protested. "You saw how she reacted when you first approached her, why did you press on?" the president questioned. "I-I..." Chika's voice faltered. Riko knew she had to step in. "With all due respect, Chika-chan was not forcing the recruitment on those freshmen. She simply asked them in a very casual manner. I doubt anyone would have expected her to act that way, correct? Wouldn't it be quite extensive to imply that the recruitment was forceful?" Riko asked. The president was taken aback. No one had ever talked to her in such a manner. "Y-You... You wouldn't understand! Did you see how much harm to did to her?!" the president's voice quivered. "If we don't understand, would you care explaining it to us?!" Riko questioned. "Y-You i-impudent... how would you understand what Ruby and I had to deal with!? You dare think your actions had no consequences, how blind can you-" the president stopped.

The whole room suddenly came to a standstill. Even the president herself was shocked. There had only been very few instances in the president's life she had ever gotten mad and her tamper this time reached an all-time worse. The president started getting red, then looked to her right, avoiding eye contact. The president cleared her throat. "P-Please excuse me... I-I may have let my anger get the best of me. I apologize. I have nothing else to say to you three, have a good day," the president said. The three walked out the room stunned. The student council president had a reputation of being calm, collected and mature. Then they witnessed a temper tantrum from the one and only, student council president.

"I-I have to go home n-now. See you guys later," Chika said while running off. You may not have noticed, but Riko certainly did. She saw Chika's eyelids, red and wet. Riko decided not to chase her and give her some personal space. "W-Well. I guess that just happened, huh, Riko-chan?" You said with a forced giggle. Riko could only watch as her companion runs off in tears.

Riko was confused at the turn of events. She never expected the president to act in such a fashion as she did. The thing that astonished her the most was her own actions. She had stood up to an authority figure, something she would have never done. But it was justified, it was to act in defense of her friend. What had happened to the girl, Riko wondered. Why did she act in such a manner? Maybe she was extremely shy, but a simple touch was enough to set her in a full blown panic attack. Then the hazel-haired girl. Why did she suddenly have blood pouring down her arms? And onto the last topic, Chika. Riko had always seen her as a happy-go-lucky girl. It was like there was another part of Chika Riko had yet to see. Riko knew she had to confront Chika about this. Chika had helped Riko, so it was only natural for Riko to help her back.

 

 

A lone pink helicopter could be heard throughout the town of Uchiura. Alone, a blonde sat inside the aircraft. She had a distinctive "6" shaped lock of hair sticking out. A braid adorned the top of her head. "It's been 2 years, huh?" the blonde spoke to herself. "It's time to reclaim what's mine,".

 

 

Meanwhile, somewhere a bit farther, namely Numazu city, a girl with luscious black hair, with a distinctive side bun was on her balcony. She lifted herself onto her balcony's fence, walking on it like a tight rope. She bit her lip, then proceeded to jump back onto her balcony. Tears streamed out. "I-I can't do it... W-Why can't I do anything right?" the girl questioned while rolling herself into a ball.

 

The pieces are all set. How will Riko Sakurauchi react to her fate, the game we call Life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fourth wall breaking at the end there lol. wow this chapter included way more action than I expected. phew, I finally got to introduce all the characters. now the real action starts. Thanks for reading!


	4. Act 3: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko, Chika, and You resolve to form a school idol club, but before they can start, they are stopped by a determined student council president. Before they can solve this dilemma, Riko is about to confront Chika about her hunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things
> 
> 1\. anything that's in italics is Mari's broken english  
> 2\. i suck at summaries  
> 3\. Enjoy

Kanan could suddenly see blinding lights flashing through the windows of her bedroom. "W-What the-" she started. Then the sounds of a helicopter running could be heard. Kanan threw on a sweater and ran outside. There, she saw it. It was the thing she despised more than umeboshi. A pink helicopter swept down and landed right in front of her. Kanan glared at the helicopter. Slowly, the helicopter door opens. A blonde girl wearing a white dress hopped off.

"Kaaannnnaaaannnn!" the blonde yelled out while going to hug Kanan. Kanan took a step back to dodge the hug. "Ooooh~ _veerrry huurrrrrtt_. We haven't seen each other in... 2 _years_ and you don't give me a hug!" the blonde said. Kanan scowled. "Why the hell are you here, Mari?" Kanan questioned. " _Very mean_ , Kanan. That's the first thing you say to me after two years?" the blonde asked. "Cut the crap, Mari. Tell me why you're back," Kanan says while walking towards Mari. Mari stays silent. The two stare at each other for a few seconds. "You know Kanan. You'd look _verrryy good_ in your diving suit. Can you put it on for me?" Mari playfully asked. Kanan, annoyed by this, pulled Mari by her necklace straight into her face. "Mari, I'm not joking. Why are you here?" Kanan asked. " _Wait wait~_ " Mari protested. Kanan loosened her grip on Mari's necklace and let her go. Mari giggled. "Still like 2 years ago, huh?" Mari whispered. Kanan continued glaring at Mari. Mari looks Kanan straight in the eyes. "I told you, Kanan, I'd be back," Mari said. "No one wants you back, Mari," Kanan said. "Are you _suurreee_ about that Kanan?" Mari asked. "Because from what I see, you want me back dearly," Mari playfully said while pointing at Kanan's blushing cheeks. Kanan got even more enraged. "Mari, I don't have time for this, get to the point," Kanan demanded. "Ooohhh, so _impatient_. Do you really want to know?" Mari joked. Kanan kept her gaze at Mari. "I came back for you~," Mari sang. Kanan's eyes widened. Suddenly, Mari leaned in and stole a kiss from Kanan's lips. Kanan shoved Mari away and wiped her lips with her arm. Mari licked her lips. "Ahh~ still as good as I remembered," Mari said. Mari leaped in for another kiss but was met by Kanan's slap. "Ouchiieee. Kanan _sooo meeaaann_ ," Mari said while rubbing her cheek. "Why the hell did you come back?" Kanan asked. "As I said, for you~" Mari sang. "Mari-sama, we need to go," the pilot of the helicopter said. "Coming~," Mari said. " _Bye bye_ ~" Mari chimed as she boarded the helicopter. The doors closed and the helicopter flew off.

Kanan sighed. Soon she was met with tears coming down her eyes. Kanan clutched her shirt. "I didn't want you back," Kanan whispered.

 

 

Riko decided to wake up extra early that day. She planned to arrive at school a bit earlier to confront Chika about her hunch. While Riko was using her locker, she noticed a little black bun at the corner of her eye. When she looked over, she saw a girl with jet black hair, with a bun adorned to the right of her head. The girl hid behind a corner and looked around. She shook her head left and right, seemingly like she was looking for someone. Riko looked at the girl. The girl noticed and quickly hid behind the corner. After Riko closed her locker, she went looking for the girl. When Riko turned the corner, there she was. Her lilac eyes locked with Riko's. For a second the girl stared at Riko, then the next she dashed off. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Riko protested.

Danm did that girl run fast. Although Riko was not athletic, that girl was quick. "W-Wait up... I-I just want to talk!" Riko panted. The girl stopped and looked back. Riko finally caught up with the girl, although slowly out of breath. "U-Um.. what do you want?" asked the girl quietly. What did Riko want? She had just randomly chased down a stranger for no reason. "I-uhh..." Riko stuttered. The girl looked at her in confusion. "Umm... what's your name?" asked Riko. Riko mentally facepalmed herself. Out of everything she could've said, she asked the girl what her name was. Brilliant. "Heh, I thought you would never have asked," the girl pointed at Riko. "Although you are simply a lowly denizen of hell, I shall grant you the honor of knowing my name. Be prepared, my little demon, as you have appeared before the presence of I, Yohane, the fallen angel!" the girl said. "Huh..." Riko let out. Riko was dumbfounded. Riko could tell the girl was also embarrassed. Her cheek soon flared up to a dangerous tone of red. The girl flailed her arms around and covered her face with her hands. "I-Uhh-Umm, I-I, Ignore anything I said!" the girl protested. The girl cleared her throat. "I am Yoshiko Tsushima, what do you request of me?" Yoshiko asked. "O-Oh, well-" Riko started before getting interrupted. 

"Oi, Tsushima, fancy seeing you here," a voice said from behind Riko. Yoshiko jumped straight up. Even Riko was surprised, with the amount of malice in it. "Who are you talking with Tsushima? Oh, a second year. Excuse us, I need to talk with Tsushima here," the girl said. "I-um... I don't-" Tsushima whispered. " **HUH** what'd you say Tsushima? Speak louder," the girl said while scrunching her face. Yoshiko went silent. It looked like she was about to cry. "Tsushima, come with me, we need to have a _talk_ ," the girl said. The girl took her hand and held Yoshiko's wrist. Yoshiko was startled but complied when the girl dragged her along. Riko held the girl's arm. "Hey, I don't think she wants to go with you. Let her go," Riko demanded. "Tch..." the girl spit out as she yanked her grasp away. Yoshiko took back her hand. "Meddling second years..." the girl muttered as she walked away. Riko looked at Yoshiko. She was shaking and nearing the brink of tears. Riko put her hand on Yoshiko's back. "Are you okay?" Riko asked. "Y-Yeah. I-I don't think you should do that again. It's none of your business. You don't have to concern yourself with me..." Yoshiko whispered. "Are you kidding? Of course, it's my business. One of my juniors is in distress, of course, I need to help them," Riko said. Then the bell rang. "Ah! I need to go to class now. See you around Tsushima-san!" Riko said while running off.

Riko had totally forgotten her original objective, which was to confront Chika. Luckily, Riko had reached her classroom just before the teacher started the lesson. "Riko-chan, you were almost late..." Chika whispered. Riko sighed as she sat down in her seat. "Ok let's start class," the teacher said.

Once lunchtime rolled around, the usual trio had their desks together. "So why were you late today, Riko-chan?" Chika asked. "I was just talking to someone," Riko responded. Chika giggled. "Is it your boyfriend~?" Chika joked. "Chika-chan!" Riko said. Suddenly, the loudspeaker was turned on. " _Testing_ one two three~ is this on? Oh! _SHIIIINNNNYYYY!_ Can I have... er, Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, and You Watanabe to the director's office _immediatly_!" the voice said. The three could hear snickers from the class. Riko mentally facepalmed herself again. This was the second time this week.

 

 

When the three arrived at the director's office, there was no one in sight, but the director's chair was turned around. "Are you three Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi and You Watanabe?" asked the voice. "Y-Yes..." Chika said. " _Fabulous_!" the voice said back. "Huh," the three said in unison. The chair spun back, revealing a blonde haired girl. She hopped up from the chair and her yellow eyes met the three second-years. The blonde walked towards the three. " _Heelllllooooo, nice to meet you_. I'll be your new director as of today~" the blonde said. "That's a nice joke," Chika said. "No, no, no, I love jokes, but that is not a joke!" the blonde protested. "But you're wearing an Uranohoshi uniform!" Chika protested. "Oohhh about that-" the blonde said before the door slammed open. "Mari-san!" the voice said. It was the student council president. "Ooooh, Dia-chan, it's been so long!" the blonde said. The student council president marched up to the blonde. "What is the meaning of this?" the student council president asked. "Exactly what it means~. I am the new director as of today," the blonde stated. "Huh," the president let out. Even the student council president herself was dumbfounded. "Continuing on~ Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi and You Watanabe, I heard you three are starting a school idol club?" the blonde inquired. "Y-Yes, Miss Director," Chika said. " _Oooohhhh_ too formal! Call me Mari-chan~" Mari said. "Umm, ok, Mari-chan," Chika said. " _Aaaannndddd~_ I heard Dia-chan here was being difficult about it," Mari continued. Dia shot her a dirty look. "Well, using my wealth and influence, I've booked a live concert for you at the Akiba Dome!" Mari said. "Really?!" Chika asked. " _It's jooookkee_!" Mari said. "If anyone needs me for anything, I'll just be slowly dying inside," Chika says with a deadpan voice. "Mari-san!" Dia said. " _Dia-chan_ , we'll discuss this after," Mari said as she placed her finger on Dia's lips. Dia stepped back. "Seriously, what were we called here for?" Riko asked. "I have an offer for you three. If you perform at our school and fill up the gym, then I'll approve your club," Mari explained. "What?!" Dia questioned. "I have this authority as the director, after all~" Mari sang. Then, the bell signaling the end of lunch ended. "Looks like you three have to go back, I wish you luck on your live~!" Mari said.

When the three exited the office, Mari faced Dia. "Why are you back?" Dia questioned. "Aren't you glad to see me back~?" Mari sang. "No. I'm not. I doubt Kanan-san is either," Dia responded. " _Sooo cooold~_ " Mari said. "Please don't waste my time, Mari-san. Explain to me why you're here," Dia said. "Ok. Ok. Why I'm back in Uchiura? Because I left something here and I've returned to take it back," Mari said. "You really are insane," Dia said. "I've been told that several times already, Dia-chan," Mari said. "You do know that Kanan doesn't want to see you, right?" Dia asked. " _Non, non, non,_ I **know** Kanan wants to see me," Mari said. "You really are wretched, Mari-san," Dia scowled. "Hehe~ enough about me, Dia-chan. How about you? How have you and your... family doing?" Mari questioned. Dia's knees buckled. "W-Why do you ask?" Dia asks. Mari giggled then made a dash for Dia's forearm. Dia, being too slow to react, could only take a step back as Mari held her hand. There, a big black bruise could be seen. Dia pulled her hand back. "I see it hasn't improved," Mari said. "I-It's none of your business!" said Dia flustered. "You really are the same person as you were two years ago, just like Kanan-chan~" Mari chimed. "You saw Kanan-san already?" Dia questioned. " _Yeessss_ , of course~" Mari said. "Why aren't you gone then? You know she wants you gone!" Dia yelled. "Dia-chan~ calm down. You'll get wrinkles if you're always so mad." Mari joked. Dia became even more infuriated. "And I see Kanan-chan's situation hasn't improved either, considering I saw that hideous thing on her neck," Mari said. "H-How dare you... the first thing you do when you come back is to taunt your two victims again!?" Dia said with her tone increasing. Mari sighed. "Why couldn't you two understand? I was freeing you two from the chains that bind you. I gave you two an opportunity and you two just slapped it out my hands," Mari stated. "And that was the solution you came up with!?" Dia yelled. "It really was a shame," Mari said while sighing and shrugging her shoulders. Dia couldn't take it because she really was furious at that point. She marched towards Mari and in a fit of rage almost slapped Mari. "I see you have some self-control, unlike Kanan-chan," Mari said. Dia put her hand down. "You deserved it..." Dia muttered.

"I'm going to stop you," Dia said. "How are you going to stop me, exactly?" Mari questioned. "I didn't know that time. Now I do and I'm going to stop you," Dia stated. "Y'know, you can't stop the power of money and love~" Mari sang. "It's not love, it's your sick fantasies," Dia said firmly. "Are you sure about that? How would you know how I feel, Dia-chan?" Mari asked. "I don't, but I know you have to be stopped," Dia said. Mari giggled. "You really are amusing, Dia-chan," Mari said. "I'd love to see you try because I always get what I want~"

 

 

On the Uchiura beach sat three girls. "We actually have a chance to establish our club, huh?" Chika said. "Yeah, so let's work hard!" You said. "The music is coming along fine, but I can't do much with half-finished lyrics," Riko said while glaring at Chika. "Ehe~, I'll have them done soon. So, You-chan, how are the costumes going?" Chika asked. "Don't change the topic!" Riko protested. "They're going quite well if I say so myself," You said with a salute. "Don't overwork yourself, ok, You-chan?" Chika said. "Roger that, yousoro!" You said. That was clearly a lie when Riko can see the obvious bags under You's eyes and the callouses on her hands. Chika jumped up. "I think we're done with stretches for now! But there's something we still didn't decide on!" Chika stated. "What is that, Chika-chan?" Riko asked. "Our name of course!" Chika said. Riko hadn't even realized their own group didn't have a group. "Ooohh! I haven't even thought of that!" You said. "So, any recommendations?" Chika asked. "H-How about the Three Mermaids," Riko timidly suggested. The three were silent, then Chika and You burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHA Three Mermaids! You hear that, You-chan!" Chika laughed. "I-I know... Three Mermaids..." You said while trying to catch her breath. "Y-You two! I doubt you have any better suggestions," Riko said, embarrassed. "Ehh, how about School Uniform Girls' Squad?" Chika asked. The three were silent yet again until You started laughing out loud. "HEY!" Chika protested. "HAHAHA, that's even worse, Chika-chan!" You said. Riko was also chuckling in the background. "Ugh, there are no good ideas!" Chika said. The three were back to the drawing board.

While Chika and You were deep in thought, Riko looked out into the sea. It was breath-taking. With the sun setting, the ocean's colors were beautifully reflected. "Aqours..." Riko whispered. "Huh, what'd you say, Riko-chan?" Chika asked. "Aqours," Riko said. "Aqours? What's that supposed to mean?" You asked. "I guess, aqua- as in the sea and our. We were formed by the sea and we're going to achieve **our** dream together," Riko responded. "Wow, Riko-chan, I didn't know you had to in you to give a good name," Chika joked. Riko shot a glare at Chika. "Just kidding," Chika said while sticking her tongue out. "But I think that's a good name. Aqours huh," You said. "It is. Aqours is something that describes us, us three, together!" Chika said. "Then let's work together, as Aqours," Riko said. "Aqours, full speed ahead, yousoro!" You stated. "Ok, Aqours, let's achieve our dream together!"

"Ok guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" You said while running off. "Bye You-chan!" Chika said while waving. "See you tomorrow, You-chan," Riko said. When You was out of view, the pair turned around, walking to their respective houses. Riko decided now would be a good time to bring it up. "Hey, Chika-chan," Riko started. "Hm?" Chika hummed. "Is there something wrong?" Riko asked. Chika stopped and looked at Riko. "N-No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask, Riko-chan?" Chika responded. "Sometimes when I look at you, you always have that really depressing look on you and... I want to help! If there is something wrong, I want to help you, as you did for me," Riko said. Chika's eyes widened. "But there's nothing wrong, so you don't have to worry!" Chika said. "That's a lie," Riko muttered. "Huh?" Chika said. "If there wasn't anything wrong, why do you always make that face then?" Riko asked. "I-I don't make any kind of face. Come on, let's go, it's going to get dark soon," Chika said while walking away. "Liar," Riko said. Chika looked back. "Liar!" Riko screamed. Chika was startled at the sudden shout. "I know there's something wrong and you won't say it. That's what I want to know! I can't stand watching someone get hurt when I can do something about it. It's like what you did for me. When I had a problem, you listened to me and helped me out of it. T-That's why I want to help you!" Riko said. Without her noticing, Riko herself had started crying. "Eh, why am I crying?" Riko questioned as she wiped away the tears. But it was useless, the tears kept streaming out. Chika sighed. Riko peered Chika straight in the eyes. 

It was there Chika dropped her usual energetic and ecstatic persona and her drooping saddened expression came on. "Riko-chan, what would happen even if I told you?" Chika asked. "Eh, then I'd help you since you're my friend!" Riko said. "How are you so confident that you can help me? If I knew someone could help me, I would have told someone by now, don't you think?" Chika questioned. "Eh- but if you don't tell any-", "Riko-chan, you wouldn't understand. This is a problem I had my whole life and you don't need to concern yourself with it," Chika said. "Th-That's abs-". "Riko-chan, listen to me. Let's say there is a problem. How will you solve an unsolvable problem?" Chika asked. "I-" Riko started. "Riko-chan, the sun is about to set, let's go home," Chika said with a smile as she walked off. Her mask covering her heart, yet again. Yet again, Riko was useless. She couldn't even help her own friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurrah some development for a few of the characters. (dw you's ruby's and hanamaru's development shall come soon, don't kill me plz)  
> plz notice my horrible references 
> 
> I won't be able to keep up with daily updates of 3k word+ chapters since my break ends today. Really sorry about this. Nonetheless, thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter! 
> 
> Update Schedule now most likely 3 days-1 week.


	5. Act 4: Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko, Chika and You had finally been given a chance to make their dreams a reality. As they struggle to overcome their first obstacles, what other await them in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a heart attack this chapter because half of the chapter was gone when my desktop randomly shut down (lesson of the day kids: save your danm work)  
> also, horrible writer's block this chapter, nonetheless, i tried my best
> 
> Enjoy!

Riko was shell-shocked. What Chika had said to her left Riko speechless. "How do you solve an unsolvable problem?". Those words resonated inside Riko's mind." _How **do** you solve an unsolvable problem_?" Riko wondered. It was completely unlike Chika to say things like that. In a fit of annoyance, Riko flailed her arms and legs around. Riko sighed and hid in her covers. She took out her phone and saw several notifications. There was a new group chat named "Aqours", and Chika and You were already chatting on it.

> CaptainYousoro: Yousoro~!  
>  Mikans4Life: Hello Aqours!  
>  CaptainYousoro: How is everything going, Leader-san?  
>  Mikans4Life: You-chan, don't tease me like that!  
>  CaptainYousoro: Hehe~  
>  Mikans4Life: How are the costumes going, You-chan?  
>  CaptainYousoro: Good! I'm nearly done. How about the lyrics?  
>  Mikans4Life: Um.. they're going great! Definitely!  
>  Mikans4Life: Let's do our best, Aqours!  
>  CaptainYousoro: Roger that!

Riko shut off her phone once she read the conversation. Then, Riko came to an epiphany. " _That's right. Even if Chika thinks it's an unsolvable problem, I won't give up. After all, she never gave up on me, _" Riko thought. Determined, Riko went to sleep.__

__That was easier said than done however, because that day, Riko woke up late. Riko screamed when she realized the time and dashed off to her bathroom. " _Late on my third day of school_?!" Riko thought. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed quickly. After running out into the living room, she took a piece of bread and ate it on the way out. "H-Have a good day?" Riko's mom said. Riko dashed down the stairs and saw the bus drive by her. "NNNOOOOO!! Wait, please!" Riko screamed as she chased after the bus. Somehow, Riko chased down the bus and got on just in time. Riko took out her phone and looked at the time. Riko sighed out of relief assuring she had enough time to make it to school. Once the bus dropped Riko off at her stop, Riko dashed for the school. After reaching the school gates, Riko noticed something, or rather someone- hiding behind threes. Their red pigtails gave out their location. When Riko took a look at what was behind the tree, two familiar people were there. They were the girls Chika had tried to scout._ _

__"P-Pigi!" the girl with red pigtails screamed. "Ah! Ruby-chan, are you okay, zura?" the hazel-haired girl asked. The red-haired girl nodded. "O-Oh, hi there. Sorry, I just noticed you two behind here and I was curious, sorry I'll get going now," Riko said. "N-No, stay, please," the hazel-haired girl insisted. "I'd like to apologize for the other day. You see, Ruby-chan is very afraid of strangers and I'd like to apologize," the hazel-haired girl stated. "A-Ah, no that was our fault. I'd like to apologize as well," Riko said. There were a few moments of awkward silence between them. The red-haired girl was still in hiding, behind the tree. "Ruby-chan, it's not nice to not greet fellow classmates. Go on, she's nice, she won't hurt you," the hazel-haired girl said. The red-haired girl slowly stepped forward and bowed while holding her hand out. "I-I'm Ruby Kurosawa! F-First year s-student here, it's nice to meet you!" Ruby said. "Likewise, Kurosawa-san, I'm Riko Sakurauchi," Riko said while taking her hand. When Riko touched Ruby's hand, she started shaking but was assured by her hazel-haired partner. "Ruby-chan it's ok. Calm down," the girl assured as she put her hand on Ruby's back. Ruby slowly stopped shaking and eventually looked Riko in her eyes. "I-I'm v-very sorry for what happened the other day. I-I was overreacting... p-please accept my apology!" Ruby said. "N-No, it's ok, really! No need to apologize," Riko insisted. Ruby stepped back and slowly cracked a smile. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Hanamaru Kunikida, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, Sakurauchi-senpai," Hanamaru said. "Ah! No need to be so formal, please. It gets me embarrassed," Riko timidly said. "N-No, I insist. You are older me and are entitled to that honorific," Hanamaru said. "No, please, I'm really embarrassed," Riko said. "If you say so, Riko-senpai, then please call me Maru-chan! It's shorter than Hanamaru," Hanamaru said._ _

__"So what were you two doing hiding behind the trees?" Riko asked. "You see, Ruby-chan is scared of strangers, so she waits until everyone is in the classroom until she goes into school," Hanamaru explained. "Oh..." Riko let out. "The bell is about to ring, shall we go?" Riko asked. The first-year pair nodded and walked into the building together. Ruby was still very defensive and walked hiding behind Hanamaru. When they had reached the first-year classrooms, Riko waved the pair goodbye. Before going to her own classroom, Riko sneaked a peek into the classroom. She spotted Yoshiko and the same girl she saw the other day together. The girl was accompanied by a few other girls. The girls formed a circle around Yoshiko's desk and Yoshiko had her head down. That was all Riko had seen after the bell rang._ _

__When Riko had entered her classroom, she noticed You's desk being vacant. She sat down and whispered to Chika. "Why isn't You-chan here?" Riko asked. "I don't know, probably overslept or something," Chika whispered back. A few minutes into the lesson, the door slid open. "Yousoro! Sorry, I'm late!" You said. "Watanabe-san. Please enter the classroom in a timely and respectful matter. You are disturbing class time. I will deal with your tardiness later," the teacher said. "Yes, sensei..." You said quietly. When You sat down at her desk. Right when You took out her books, she started to take a nap. " _You're late to class and you take a nap_?" Riko thought to herself. Riko took her eraser and threw it at You's head. "Uuwwahhh!" You let out as she awoke from her slumber. "Ahem, Watanabe-san..." the teacher said sternly. "S-Sorry, sensei..." You said. Chika giggled at You's dilemma and You stared at Riko. "Did you throw it?" You mouthed. Riko nodded. You made an angry pout face at Riko, which she thought was adorable. "Pay attention to class," Riko mouthed back._ _

__When lunch time came, the usual three desks were put together. "Hey Riko-chan, why'd you throw that eraser?" You questioned. "You-chan, you walk into class late and you don't pay attention," Riko protested. "I was tired, I just wanted to nap for a few minutes~," chimed You. "Hey, You-chan, why were you late today?" Chika asked. You yawned. "I overslept and couldn't catch the bus," You said tiredly. "Are you sure you can handle being a school idol and swim team work? It's a lot..." Chika asked. "Yousoro! Of course. There's nothing I, You Watanabe, can't handle!" You said with a salute. "But make sure you're getting a sufficient amount of sleep, You-chan," Riko said. "Yes, ma'am," You teased. However, Riko could see through it. The already obvious bags on You's eyes have become worse. You stretched her arms out. "Ahh~ I feel refreshed now..." You said. Riko took out her phone and some earbuds. "You two, have a listen," Riko said. Chika and You took an earbud each and listened in. The two listened for a minute until taking it off. "W-What do you two think?" Riko asked nervously. "Wow! Riko-chan I love it!" Chika said. "Yeah! It has a real idol feel," You claimed. "R-Really?" asked Riko bashfully. "Yeah! I think it's perfect for our performance!" Chika said. "I think it matches our outfits!" You said. You took out her phone and showed the two a picture. "What do you think?" You said with a grin. She showed a picture of three costumes. One was pink, one was orange and the last one was blue. "Wow! You-chan, these look so good!" Chika said. "Yeah, these are amazing," Riko said. You blushed. "Hehe, thanks guys, glad you liked them," You said. "So do you think we're ready to put on a performance?" Chika asked. "I think we still need to work on our choreography and rhythm," You said. "Ehh, I think we're great!" Chika protested. "But we have to make this show perfect to get a full house, Chika-chan," Riko said. "Ehh..." Chika complained._ _

__After classes ended, Riko, Chika and You went to the beach to practice for their performance. Riko and Chika still had trouble with their stamina, but You was just fine due to her athleticism. "You guys need to work harder," You said. "Easy for you to say! You're on the swim team!" Chika complained. Riko giggled. It was as if the events with Chika never had happened. The Chika now is completely different from what Riko had seen yesterday. Although Riko had made no progress towards a solution yesterday, she now knew that something was wrong. Her next course of action was to find out what was wrong. Chika had never made it obvious what was wrong, but it was obvious there was something wrong. Every time Chika was alone, she always had a melancholy look on her. When she was discouraged to do something, she'd always put up a front, but in isolation, her emotions were let loose. Chika had desperately tried to hide this side, but anything hidden will eventually be revealed. Riko needed information. She considered asking You, but she didn't want to burden her with Chika's problem. After all, she was juggling diving and being a school idol. She could ask Kanan, but she was also busy maintaining her shop and she wasn't that good of friends with her. Riko was alone on this, but she was determined._ _

__"Riko-chan!" Chika yelled, snapping Riko out of her thinking. "Riko-chan, you need to focus. The performance is only a few days away!" Chika said. Riko sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just a bit distracted today," Riko said. "Come on, let's continue," Chika said. The three had done another run of their performance and it went quite smoothly. "We're really improving," Riko commented. "Yeah! We're doing great!" Chika said. The sun was starting to set as Aqours finished. "It's getting pretty late now, so I need to head home now. Good job today, Aqours!" You said. The two waved You goodbye as she ran off and started making their way home. Going home, the pair were silent. It was an awkward situation considering what happened yesterday. "So, how are the lyrics going, Chika-chan?" Riko asked, trying to break the ice. "Mm... I'm almost done, but I'm having trouble with the ending," Chika said. "Let me see," Riko said. Chika takes out her phone and gives it to Riko. Riko took a look at the lyrics. The lyrics describe the feeling of shining and the passion from within. "How about you write how you feel about this feeling?" Riko suggested. "What do you mean, Riko-chan?" Chika asked. The whole time you describe the feeling and what you're going to do with it, but you never write how you truly feel about the feeling. I'm not very experienced in writing lyrics, but I think that's a good way to wrap it up," Riko said. "Maybe write how you have come to terms with it and accept it," Riko suggested. "Ah! Riko-chan you're a genius!" Chika said. "Ok, I'll work on it some more today!" Chika said._ _

__Once Riko got home, ate dinner, took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed, she took out her phone and decided to text Chika.__

> ___BeachSketch: How are the lyrics, Chika-chan?_  
>  Mikans4Life: They're all done, Riko-chan! All thanks to you.  
>  BeachSketch: That's great. What else do we have to do?  
>  Mikans4Life: I think we're all set. Costumes, music, lyrics are all good! We just need to work on our dancing now.  
>  BeachSketch: Sounds great. I'll be off now, good night.  
>  Mikans4Life: See you tomorrow! 

__  
_Riko shut off her phone and went to sleep._  


__When Riko woke up, things went as usual. She got up, did her regular morning routine and headed for school. When Riko arrived at the school, she saw the usual two hiding behind the trees at school. Riko went over to the trees to greet them._ _

__"Good morning, Kurosawa-san, Maru-chan," Riko said. "Good morning, Riko-senpai," Hanamaru responded. Ruby slowly crept out into view. "G-Good morning, Sakurauchi-senpai," Ruby said. "Don't be so formal! Call me Riko," Riko insisted. "T-Then in that case, please call me Ruby as well," Ruby said. "Riko-senpai, I heard your school idol group was going to put on a show, zura?" Hanamaru said. "Yeah! Would you guys like to come?" Riko asked as she pulled out a flyer and showed it to Hanamaru and Ruby. The two read the flyer carefully. "It's this Saturday at the school gym," Riko explained. "Your group name is Aqours?" Hanamaru asked. "Yeah, do you like it?" Riko asked. "It sounds very cool, zura," Hanamaru responded. Ruby was staring at the poster intently. "W-Will you guys be wearing cute costumes and stuff?" Ruby eagerly asked. "W-Well, I guess they are. You-chan made them and I think they turned out great," Riko said. "Hey, Ruby-chan, do you want to go, zura?" Hanamaru asked. "I-Is it okay if we come?" Ruby asked. "Of course! Please come and watch us perform," Riko said. Ruby's face lit up. "Let's go, Maru-chan!" Ruby said._ _

__Riko's school day had gone before she knew. Today, Aqours would try to advertise their live performance in an attempt to get more students to attend. It was hard advertising without You, because she had gone to diving practice. You was perfect at attracting people. She had that charisma and presence. Riko was just a plain and timid girl who had trouble even handing out flyers. Chika was a bit too forceful and made many other students uncomfortable. When the two took a break, Chika complained. "Arghh... this is so hard! They keep running away from us!" Chika complained. "Is there any other way to get people to come?" Riko asked. Suddenly, a lightbulb in Chika's head lit up. "OH!" Chika said as she jumped up. "What is it?" Riko asked. "I can ask Mito-nee to get her co-workers to come to our show! Mari-chan never said anything about them being students, so anyone is fine, right?" Chika explained. Riko's eyes widened. That was a smart idea, one she couldn't think of. However, only someone like Chika, who had connections could pull it off. "Do you think it's enough people though?" Riko asked. "Hm... I'm going to have to ask Mito-nee tonight, but I'm sure we'll have a lot more people coming," Chika said. "That's a relief," Riko said as she sighed. "Should we take a jog along the beach to train?" Riko suggested. "Sure!" Chika said._ _

__Riko and Chika started a jog down Uchiura bay down to their houses. Riko had noticed that her stamina and significantly increased. Before, she had difficulty even climbing the hill to her school, but now, she can jog most of the beach without stopping. "Hey, Chika-chan," Riko said. "Hm?" Chika hummed. "What is your end goal of being a school idol?" Riko asked. "Hm... well, I want to win Love Live like every other school idol group. But I also want to shine and make others happy, y'know? Exactly like µ's," Chika said. "Is that really it?" Riko asked. "Does it seem simple?" Chika asked. "No, but it just seems like you have little reason to be a school idol," Riko responded. "I don't know. When I make people happy, I feel something inside me telling me, ' _good job, you did something for someone_ , you know? Whenever I can't help someone, it makes me feel useless..." Chika said. "That's what makes you great..." Riko whispered. "Hm, what'd you say, Riko-chan?" Chika asked. Riko shook her head. "Nothing,"._ _

__When Riko went home, she ate dinner and went to her room. Riko couldn't shake off this feeling of excitement. She rehearsed the dance in front of her biggest mirror and sang while doing it. Surprisingly, her voice wouldn't fluctuate that much due to her stamina training. But the most noticable thing was that Riko was having fun while doing it. After working a bit of a sweat, she took a shower, brushed her teeth and hopped on her bed. She opens her phone to see a notification from the Aqours group chat.__

> ___CaptainYousoro: Sorry I couldn't be there guys, swim practice was really tough today!_  
>  Mikans4Life: Don't worry about it, You-chan!  
>  SakuraSketch: How did asking your sister go, Chika-chan?  
>  Mikans4Life: Oh! I asked Mito-nee and she said she might be able to get a good amount of people to go.  
>  CaptainYousoro: Wow, your sister really is incredible.  
>  Mikans4Life: Not as incredible as you, You-chan.  
>  CaptainYousoro: Hehe~.  
>  CaptainYousoro: Well, I have to go to sleep now! Yousoro!  
>  Mikans4Life: Good night, You-chan!  
>  SakuraSketch: Good night, You-chan.  
>  SakuraSketch: Do you think we'll have enough to fill the gym?  
>  Mikans4Life: I really hope so.  
>  Mikans4Life: Ah! I hear Mito-nee coming, gotta go now!  
>  SakuraSketch: Good night, Chika-chan. 

__  
Riko shut off her phone and put it on her nightstand. She couldn't sleep. She was nervous. She couldn't help but think what would happen at their performance. Would anyone even bother to show up? She knew Ruby and Hanamaru were coming, but would anyone else? What if Ruby and Hanamaru didn't come after all? Would they still perform even though no one was there? Was all their effort for nothing? Would their dreams end before they even had a shot at it? All these thoughts ate at Riko's confidence. Even though she tried her hardest, she didn't know if it was enough. " _That's not the way you should think, Riko_!" Riko told herself. That's right. If she thought like a pessimist, there was no way her dream would come true. She had to think of the positives. " _Chika had grown on me, I guess_ ," Riko thought.

__Riko anxiously fell asleep as the day of their performance inched closer. Little did Riko know, however, this would only be the first in her list of endeavors._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the costumes and lyrics I'm referencing are the "Daisuki dattara Daijoubu!" (If you love it, it's alright!) the song Chika Riko and You perform in episode 3  
> Here's the wikia page for it: https://love-live.fandom.com/wiki/Daisuki_dattara_Daijoubu!#English
> 
> Update Schedule: 3 days-1 week


	6. Act 5: Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance is finally coming up. Will Aqours be able to pull it off, filling their school's gym? Will they be able to shine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things. Are. Gonna. Go. DOWN.  
> Unhinged always branched off from the anime, but starting next chapter, I'd say things really go a different path.  
> This one's a bit longer since I had to include some extra dialogue for development.
> 
> Enjoy!

The performance was tomorrow. Riko woke up early due to nerves. Well... to say Riko just had some nerves shaken was an understatement. She was EXTREMELY nervous. Today they would rehearse while wearing the costumes. Riko wasn't sure if she was able to wear something this "cute". As she stared at her phone, looking at the picture of the three costumes You made, she only felt her face burning up. How can she wear something so revealing? Although the skirt wasn't that high, she had never worn anything above her knees. After all, she was a boring and reserved girl. But she was excited as well. Aqours had worked so hard for their performance. If they fill the gym, their work would come to fruition.

Riko slowly rolled out of bed and went to wash her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. " _Riko, the performance is tomorrow, get it together_ ," Riko told herself. She lightly slapped her cheeks and went into the kitchen. "Oh Riko, you're up early!" her mom said to her. "Good morning, mom. I'll make breakfast today," Riko said. Riko decided to go with her favorite, egg sandwiches. She took some eggs out her fridge and plopped them into some water. She turned on the burner and waited for the eggs to cook. She takes out several pieces of bread and cuts the crusts off. After that, she pours herself a cup of coffee and takes a sip. She turns on the TV and watches the news. As the weather forecast ends, Riko gets up and takes the eggs out of the water. She places them in cold water and peels them. She places the eggs in the sandwiches and cuts it diagonally. She sits down at the table and eats her sandwiches. Once she's done, she still has time until school, so she decides to stretch and do some yoga. She goes out to her balcony to get some fresh air. She raises her arms up and streches them. Riko stared across to her orange-haired neighbor. The blinds were shut and no light came out of the room. Riko assumed Chika was still asleep. " _She's going to be late_ ," Riko thought.

Riko went back into her room and changed into her school uniform. She told her mom that she'd come home late and she was off. When she walked past the Takami inn, she could hear chaos ensuing within the establishment. She heard slight screams and heavy footsteps. Riko giggled to herself. Knowing Chika, she was probably running around frantically to get ready. Riko waited in front of the inn. "I'm heading out!" Riko heard from inside the inn. An orange-haired girl with messy bed hair ran out the inn with a mikan in hand. "Ah! Riko-chan! Good morning!" Chika greeted. "Good morning. If you have slept any later, you would have been late," Riko joked. "I heard that a thousand times already!" Chika protested. The two walked to the bus station together and waited for the bus. When the bus came, the two went to the back, their usual spot.

"Hey Riko-chan, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Chika asked. "Of course. I can't shake off this feeling of nervousness that I even woke up early today," Riko responded. "You?" Riko asked back. "Yeah... I'm really nervous as well. What if something happens and we have to cancel, what if we mess up, what if no one comes? I'm really scared about these things..." Chika said. Riko hugged Chika. "It's going to be ok. I'm confident our work will have been paid off. You just have to believe now," Riko said. "Yeah, you're right..."

 

When the two arrive at their classroom, they see You waiting with two bags. "Yousoro! Good morning Riko-chan, Chika-chan! I'm so excited for tomorrow!" You says enthusiastically. "I couldn't be more nervous..." Riko puffed. You smacked Riko's back. "Loosen up!" You said. Riko sighed. "Easier said than done..." Riko sighed. "You-chan, did you bring them?" Chika asked. "Yeah! I'm so excited!" You said. You holds up the two bags and hands one to Riko and the other to Chika. "Hope you like 'em!" You said. Riko and Chika looked into their respective bags. All of their costume designs were the same, except for the color. Riko's was pink. Chika's was orange. You's was blue. Their costume consisted of a top, a skirt, thigh-high socks, gloves, a headband, and boots. The top had masterfully sewn ribbons near the collar and the backside around their hips, which were their respective colors. The skirt had a gradient effect, starting from the hem of the skirt, changing to their image color towards the end. Their thigh-high socks had diamond patterns running up the side of the sock that was a shade darker than their colors. Their gloves had a heart-shaped cutout on the backside of the hand. Their headband had a ribbon attached to it and their boots were white with a ring around their ankle. The craftsmanship and attention to detail were incredible. Riko would never have guessed it came from a high school girl. What surprised Riko the most was that You was able to produce three costumes of such high quality with her schedule. You blushed when Riko and Chika could only gawk at the costumes. "W-What do you think?" You asked. "Wow, You-chan. It's amazing! It looks so good and it really fits our song. And it feels really comfortable too!" Chika said. "Wow, these are amazing. What's your secret, captain?" Riko teased. "Stop it. It's not that good. Costume shops can do much better. I just combined all I learned with some help from the internet," You said. 

Riko couldn't focus all day in class. She was extremely nervous about tomorrow and couldn't stop thinking about practice. Riko looked over. She sees You fast asleep on her desk. " _She must be really tired from making all our costumes. Practicing dancing, singing, swimming, and diving, while making costumes must have tired her out greatly_..." Riko thought. Riko saw how You's eye bags got worse and worse. She clearly didn't get enough sleep; if she got any at all. This brings Riko back to Chika's problem. Riko didn't know how to approach it. Everything Chika said seemed normal. Riko was never perceptive and Chika was hiding it well. All these thoughts were soon drowned out by Riko's sudden rush of anxiety. Even if their performance was tomorrow, Riko couldn't help but be nervous.

Riko couldn't believe classes went by that fast. She was dozing off, worrying about their performance, until suddenly the bell rang. Chika goes up to Riko excitedly. "Are you ready to go?" Chika asks. "Yeah, let's do this," Riko responded. But before they can start, they need to awaken a certain diver. You was still deep into her hibernation. Even with all the commotion around her, she was still asleep. Chika sneaked up to You's desk and heard her snoring and drooling. Chika chuckled. Suddenly, Chika raises her arm and smacks You's back. You is awoken suddenly and her body jumps up as she is struck. "Wake up sleepy head!" Chika yelled. "Agh... Chika-chan... what was that for..." You said as she rubbed her eyes. "We need to practice, let's go!" Chika said as she started running in place. "A-Alright... just 5 more minutes..." You said as she closed her eyes again. "We have no time for this, You-chan!" Chika said.

The three exit the school with their costumes in hand. They all head over to Chika's house and change there. As Riko walks out, she pulls her skirt down. "T-This is really embarrassing..." Riko whispered. "Riko-chan, don't worry! You look cute!" Chika said with a smile. "H-How can I dance and sing on stage if I'm so flustered?" Riko asked. "Aww... but Riko-chan, you're so cute!" Chika said. You came up and inspected Riko. "Everything fits, right?" You asked. "Yeah, the size is perfect and the material is really comfortable," Riko responded. You clapped her hands. "Perfect! Then are we ready? It's now or never," You said. "Yeah!" the two said in unison.

The trio goes to Uchiura beach. Although it was not the ideal place to practice, they can practice there without disturbing anyone. "Ok, let's start with stretches!" Chika declared. The warm-up consisted of some simple yoga and stretching, nothing too complicated. When they were done, they started the real routine. All the girls could feel it. Their movements flowed, without any trouble. Their practice had been paying off and results were clearly seen. Although they still had some trouble moving around while singing, it was still a stellar performance, to say the least. 

"Whoo... that was intense," You said while wiping the sweat off with a towel. "If that was intense for you, then it was hell for us..." Chika puffed. "Y-Yeah, I don't think I want to wake up to muscle pain tomorrow..." Riko sighed. "I think we're ready," Chika said as she stood up. "If we're not ready now, when will we ever be?" You said. Riko and You both stood up. Chika looked out into the sea. The colors shone of a beautiful cerulean. Chika walked towards the sea. She stopped just at the tip of where the water met the sand. Riko and You both stepped forward. Chika held out her hands. Riko took Chika's left hand, while You takes the other hand. They both hold hands looking out into the sea. "Aqours... let's do our best!" Chika yelled. "Yeah!" the pair said in unison. "Let's make a chant for Aqours," Chika suggested. "What would it be?" You asked. "Aqours... sunshine!" Chika chanted. "Aqours... sunshine!" the two followed. 

It was certainly a hectic week for Aqours. They had practiced almost every day in preparation for their performance. This was for the sake of their dreams; they had to do well. When Riko went home, she made sure to lightly wash the areas that were dirtied in practice. After that, she ate dinner, took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She opened her phone to the Aqours group chat.

> CaptainYousoro: Yousoro! Today's practice was great! I'm sure we'll fill the seats up in the gym.  
>  Mikans4Life: Yeah! I really enjoyed it. I'm sure our hard work will be worth it in the end.  
>  BeachSketch: So when and where are we going to meet?  
>  Mikans4Life: How about we meet in front of the school at... 17:30?  
>  CaptainYousoro: Sounds great! I'm going to get a good night sleep tonight, good night!  
>  Mikans4Life: Good night, You-chan, see you tomorrow!  
>  BeachSketch: Good night, sleep well.  
>  Mikans4Life: Ahhh... I'm so nervous I'm not sure I can sleep tonight.  
>  BeachSketch: Me too.  
>  Mikans4Life: Well, I have to go to sleep before Mito-nee catches me. Good night, Riko-chan!  
>  BeachSketch: Good night.

Riko put down her phone on her nightstand and stared up at her ceiling. " _This is it..._ " Riko thought. Riko placed her hand on her chest. Riko could hear her heart beating. Although they had all worked so hard, she can't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. It was her first time doing something like this. Even with all her anxiousness, Riko somehow fell asleep, awaiting the next day.

 

A certain student council president trekked up the mountainous region of Awashima. When Dia got up, she looked at the small shack. It was Kanan's grandfather's diving shop. Dia went up to the stairs and was met by a girl with a blue ponytail. "Dia-chan, why are you here?" Kanan asked. "There's something I must discuss with you," Dia responded seriously. "What is it?" Kanan asked. "You know that Mari-san is back, right?" Dia asked. Kanan's smile dropped. "Yeah, I know," Kanan said. "Do you know what she's up to?" Dia asked. "I don't know, but I know she's up to something. And it can't be good," Kanan said. "She came back to the school and now she's the director," Dia asked. "What?!" Kanan yelled. "Yes, she's back and she's in control now. If I recall correctly, Chika Takami and You Watanabe are your friends?" Dia asked. "What about them?" Kanan asked. "Those two, along with someone named Riko Sakurauchi, created a school idol club," Dia responded. Kanan's eyes grew wider. "Are you kidding me?" Kanan asked sternly. "Does it look like I'm kidding, Kanan-san?" Dia asked. "You're right. Did you stop them?" Kanan asked. "Well... that's the thing..." Dia said. The two remained silent for a bit. "I can't," Dia finally said. "What the hell do you mean, Dia-chan?" Kanan asked. "Mari-san allowed them to establish their club if they filled the gym," Dia said. "She can't do that! It's against school policy!" Kanan yelled. "It is. But she's the director now. Even I, the student council president, can't go against her authority," Dia said sadly. "This is outrageous, I'm going to stop her," Kanan said. Kanan started walking down the stairs until Dia stopped her. "Kanan-san. Don't be reckless. You know you can't stop Mari-san," Dia said. "I don't care. I'm not going to let her do whatever she wants," Kanan responded. Kanan continued until Dia held her arm. "Kanan-san. Please. Listen to me," Dia said. "Dia-chan, I know you want this too, so why the hell are you stopping me?" Kanan questioned. "Because this is for your own good, Kanan-san," Dia responded. "This time I'm going to stop her, so don't stop me," Kanan said while shaking her arm free from Dia's grasp. Dia chased after Kanan and hugged her. "D-Dia-chan?!" Kanan responded, flustered. Kanan could hear sniffles from her black-haired friend, followed by tears. "Please... listen to me... I don't want you two hurt again. Please trust me, Kanan-san. I'll make sure to do something about this," Dia said weakly. Kanan couldn't stand her best friend acting like this.

Kanan finally agreed to listen to Dia. Dia composed herself and wiped off her tears with a handkerchief. Dia cleared her throat. "So, their club is hosting a performance at the gym tomorrow at 18:00. Are you coming?" Dia asked. "Why should I come?" Kanan asked. "I know you want to come. As much as you dislike school idols, you shouldn't be so stubborn all the time," Dia said. "I could say the same to you. Why are you so insistent on us making up? You know things can't go back to the way they were," Kanan said. Dia remained silent. "After all that has happened, you think we can go back? Go back to 2 years ago? We can't, it's impossible. She's different now. She's become a different person than we knew," Kanan said. "I-I know... but despite that, I still feel that we can do something. You know... those days were my best days, us three, being school idols together. Those truly were the best days of our lives," Dia said quietly. Kanan held Dia's shoulders. "Dia-chan, you know we can't do that. Not only is Mari-chan different, but our families won't allow us. You know... your family is especially strict on this. And I can tell, they're still doing it to you..." Kanan said. "I know! But I don't care about them! I want to find my own happiness!" Dia suddenly yelled. "Then what about Ruby-chan?" Kanan asked. Dia froze. "I-I'll protect her... no matter what," Dia whispered. "How can you do that when you can't even protect yourself?" Kanan questioned. Dia remained silent. "Don't hurt yourself for a selfish dream. I can't stand seeing you like that," Kanan said. 

"Are you coming?" Dia asked. "I don't want to, you know that," Kanan said while moving the oxygen tanks. "No, I know you'll come in the end," Dia said while walking off. "I won't," Kanan said firmly. When Dia was out of view, Kanan returned to her duties. She looked on the table, and there was a piece of paper. It was a flyer, advertising Uranohoshi Girls' High School's school idol club. There was a live performance at the gym tomorrow at 18:10. Kanan sighed and brought the paper inside with her. "Kanan, get over here with a bottle of beer instead of starting small talk with that piece of shit," a husky voice responded in the back. Kanan's body jumped up. "Y-Yes, coming, grandfather,".

 

Riko woke up the next day excited. She ate a hearty breakfast and went for a morning jog. She jogged along the road next to Uchiura Bay. She admired the morning view. The beautiful azure skies carried a few fluffy clouds. The sun shone onto the ocean. The ocean was sparkling. As Riko jogged, she felt the wind carry the subtle smell of nature. It was refreshing, compared to Tokyo. 

While running, she saw a certain ashen-haired girl also jogging. Riko hurried her pace to catch the girl. "You-chan!" Riko called. You looked back. "Ohayousoro, Riko-chan!" You said. "What are you doing?" You asked. "I'm jogging, you?" Riko asked. "I'm also jogging! I can't go a day without exercising!" You said. "Don't you live pretty far away?" Riko asked. "Yeah, but I always jog this much! It gets my body started," You responded. Riko's eyes widened. "Wow, you must really be diligent," Riko said. You blushed. "No, nothing like that!" You said. "Anything on your mind?" You asked. "Just really nervous about the show..." Riko responded. "Yeah, me too. But I think jogging really helps me get it out my system," You said. "I don't know if I'll be able to perform if I'm so nervous," Riko said. "You're fine, Riko-chan. Honestly, the one you should be worried about is Chika-chan," You said. "What do you mean?" Riko wondered. "You don't know what I mean?" You asked. "No... I don't. Can you explain?" Riko asked. "I don't think I have the liberty of saying it. After all, it's not my business to say," You responded. "O-Oh, okay..." Riko said. " _What was that about_?" Riko thought.

"Well, I have to go this way now! I got to get home in time to prepare everything. See you later, Riko-chan! Yousoro!" You said while waving and running back. Riko turned back around, walking slowly. " _What did You-chan mean_?" Riko thought. Then a lightbulb flicked in her head. " _Does You-chan know_? _About Chika's problem_?" Riko wondered. Riko's eyes widened. She did know. You did know about Chika's problem. "I don't think I have the liberty of saying it. After all, it's not my business to say,". Riko kept repeating those words in her head. That's right. This problem was Chika's. It was so personal that even You, her childhood friend, couldn't say it. But if her closest friend can't solve it, what made Riko think she could. Riko bit her lip. " _What am I even trying to do, anyways_?" Riko thought. But that wasn't the way to think. After all, Riko had been helped by Chika on so many occasions. She couldn't give on the one person that saved her. She had to save Chika now. Whatever dilemma it was, whatever she had to do, she knew she had to help her. " _That's right..._ " Riko thought.

It was around 15:00 now. Although Riko still had 2 hours to spare, she made sure everything was ready. She checked on her costume, making sure it was in pristine condition. She was wondering what kind of hairstyle to have on, but she decided being herself was fine. Despite Riko not being spiritual, she prayed for good luck on the performance. She reviewed the song, making sure her voice was on the right pitch. She let a cough drop melt in her mouth. By the time this was done, it was around 16:00. Riko didn't want to be late so she packed up and headed out. While waiting for the bus, she listened to the song. Listening to her own playing was soothing. After all this time, being afraid of playing, she had overcome it and made a piece for other people. It was going to be performed for others. The bus arrived and Riko got on. She took out her phone and went to the Aqours group chat.

> BeachSketch: How is everyone? Ready?  
>  Mikans4Life: Ahh!! I'm so nervous!!  
>  CaptainYousoro: I'm a bit nervous, but I'm ready! Yousoro~!  
>  BeachSketch: Where is everyone?  
>  Mikans4Life: Umm... I'm still at home.  
>  CaptainYousoro: I'm walking towards the bus station.  
>  BeachSketch: I guess I'll get there first. I'm already on the bus.  
>  Mikans4Life: Wow, so early Riko-chan!  
>  BeachSketch: I'll get there and make sure everything is set up well.  
>  CaptainYousoro: Are you sure you don't need my help? The bus is here, you just need to wait a bit for me.  
>  BeachSketch: I'm sure. I can get everything prepared.  
>  CaptainYousoro: Okay, don't overdo yourself!  
>  Mikans4Life: Thank you Riko-chan! You're so reliable.  
>  BeachSketch: No problem.

Riko looked out the window. Just a few more stops until she would arrive at her school. This was it. The performance was barely an hour away. When the bus finally reached the school's stop, Riko stepped out. "Let's do this,". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter!
> 
> Update Schedule: 3 days-1 week


	7. Act 6: Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours performance is finally here. Will Aqours be able to achieve their dream and shine? Or will their task of filling the gymnasium with people be too hard for a fresh idol group to achieve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shameless plug: check out another one of my works- https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716233)
> 
> Here we go, boys. Finally what ya'll been waiting for. Aqours' performance.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Riko arrived at the school gates, she sees two familiar faces. One of them had a pair of red pigtails, the other with long hazel hair. Riko goes up to her two juniors and greets them. "Ruby-chan, Maru-chan, you came!" Riko said. This time, Ruby was the one to step up and say something, which surprised Riko. "Riko-senpai, good evening!" Ruby said. "Good evening, Ruby-chan! I'm so glad you came to watch us," Riko responded. "Good evening, zura," Hanamaru said. "R-Riko-senpai, I'm really excited about your performance!" Ruby said. "I'm glad!" Riko said. "You see, Ruby-chan here is very passionate about school idols. She's crazy about them," Hanamaru explained. "M-Maru-chan! Riko-senpai didn't need to know that!" Ruby protested. Hanamaru giggled. "You're so cute when you do that Ruby," Hanamaru said. Ruby blushed. "I didn't know you liked school idols, Ruby-chan. What groups do you like?" Riko asked. "I-I like A-RISE and µ's..." Ruby timidly said. "That's cool! I don't know much about school idols though. Maybe you'll teach me more another time?" Riko asked. Ruby perked up. "Yeah, sure!" Ruby said excitedly. Hanamaru smiled. "Sorry guys, I have to go now and set up some stuff. Thanks for coming!" Riko said as she dashed off. "Bye, Riko-senpai!" Ruby said. "Good luck, zura," Hanamaru said. " _I'm glad Ruby-chan is warming up to people_ ,".

 

When Riko went into the gym, it was nicely kept. There was no trash laying around, and the area was clear. Riko checked the lights and made sure they were working. The gymnasium was nicely kept despite Uranohoshi's tight budget. Riko set her things down and went outside. "Rikoooo-chan!" a voice went. Riko looked over and it was her diver friend. "Wow, that was quick," Riko commented. "Is everything alright? Do you need me to set up anything?" You asked. "Everything is good, I checked," Riko stated. "Yousoro! Let's get prepared then!" You said with a salute. The pair started walking towards the back of the stage. "When will Chika-chan be arriving?" Riko asked. You hummed and put a finger on her chin. "Hmm... knowing her she'll probably be here 10 minutes right before it starts," You answered. "Let's go get changed first," Riko said. "Yousoro~!" You chimed.

Riko and You bring their things into the locker rooms behind the gym. You chooses a random locker and puts her backpack inside. You pulled down her backpack zipper and slid out a neatly folded costume. She places her backpack inside the locker and shuts it. Riko does the same. As Riko is changing, she can’t help but be embarrassed about her body. Riko was not, by any means, an outdoors person. Plus, she was a pianist. She’d sit for hours at a piano, just moving her fingers. Meanwhile, You was the star of the swim team. She had a body anyone would die for and was fawned upon by many fans. Somehow, this was getting Riko turned on. “ _I wonder if You-chan had abs…_ ”, Riko thought to herself. Suddenly, Riko’s face turned red. “ _R-Riko, what are you thinking?! Y-You-chan is a friend… b-but, one look wouldn’t hurt…_ ”, she reasoned. Riko let her fantasies get the best of her and she snuck a peek at her friend. As she looked over though, she saw something more than toned abs. There was a huge and nasty scar running from the center of her chest, all the way down to her waist. There were also smaller scars that were all around You’s chest and back. Luckily, the scars could all be covered by You's school uniform. You noticed Riko staring and giggled. “What are you looking at, weirdo?” You teased. “You-chan, what happened?” Riko asked while pointing at the awful scar. You scratched the back of her head and laughed. “Just me being clumsy. I messed up and got this thingy,” she responded. Riko was still in awe at how big it was. It must have hurt. “I’m fine now, really! They patched me up at the hospital a while ago! Now I’m going full speed ahead~ yousoro~!” You assured. “If you say so…” Riko said. As You pulled down her sweatpants, Riko couldn’t help but stare. Again, she saw the toned legs she was expecting, as well as a very faint scar on her left leg. Riko decided not to push it and continued changing. 

“Yousoro~ what do you think, Riko-chan?” You asked when she finished changing. Riko looked up. You spun in a circle to show off her costume.“W-Wow, you look amazing…” Riko said speechless. You blushed. “D-Do you really think so?” You asked bashfully. Riko nodded. “T-Thanks!” You said. In reality, Riko couldn’t hold back her fantasies her brain was making. “ _I’d love to be kabedon’ed by You-chan…_ ,” Riko thought. Riko took both of her hands and put them against her temples. “ _R-Riko Sakurauchi! What in the hell are you thinking?_ ” Riko questioned herself. Riko sighed. As Riko finished changing, a certain orange-haired girl suddenly burst in. Chika huffed and took a second to catch her breath. “S-Sorry for getting here late! You see, I was gonna get on the bus, then I had to feed Shiitake, then I had to mop the floors, but Mito-nee said I did a bad job so I had to do it again!” Chika apologized. Riko chuckled. “No worries, Chika. You still have some time left. Hurry and go get changed,” Riko responded. “Right on it, ma’am!” Chika teased as she set her bag down on the bench.

Riko exited the locker room and met You by the stage. “Riko-chan, yousoro!” You saluted. “You-chan, y-yousoro…” Riko said, copying You. You giggled. “Ready?” You asked. “If I’m not ready, when will I ever be ready?” retorted Riko. “That’s a good way to think about it,”.

 

When Chika finally finished changing, she apologized again. The pair insisted that it was fine. “Aqours, ready?” Chika asked. The pair nodded. “Then… AQOURS!...” Chika chanted. “SUNSHIIINEEE!” the trio chanted.

The trio walked up to the center of the stage. They connected their hands as if to connect their feelings as well.

Riko took a big breath and closed her eyes. “ _I’ll do my best for Chika… no, for Aqours, for our dream,_ ” she thought.

As the curtains slowly lifted, Chika put on a smile and walked to the front. When the curtains finally rose however, the scene looked much different than they would have imagined. Instead of a crowd faithfully waiting for their performance to start, they were met with a few girls huddled together at the back, Ruby, and Hanamaru near the left of the stage, and a masked girl in the corner. People in the crowd started to clap. Chika’s eyes widened. You couldn’t hide her disappointment. Her head drooped down and she bit her lip. She grabbed her left elbow and stared at the floor. Chika, however, was much more devastated. She was frozen. Then suddenly tears would start falling. Chika fell to the ground and broke down. At that point, she was crying hysterically. Chika continued to sob, not stopping. You wouldn’t take her eyes off the floor and looked as if she was going to start crying herself. In reality, Riko wanted to do the same. But she knew she had to do something. She wasn’t going to let their dream die so easily. Riko took a deep breath. Riko signaled to the girl in the broadcasting room. She nodded and flicked a switch.

_Kirari!_

_Tokimeki ga umaretanda to_

Riko could feel the hours of practice paying off.

Chika and You looked up.

_Ki ga tsuita wake wa me no mae no kimi datte koto sa_

_la la la la la la~_

You stared at Riko and understood. You understood Riko’s ambition.

_la la la la la laa~_

_Yatte mitai!_

_Ugokidashita kokoro wa mada mayoi o kakaete yurete iru yo_

_Soredemo sutaato shita no wa unmei kana_

Seeing that Chika couldn’t recover, You and Riko picked up Chika’s lines. The two sang in unison to pick up Chika’s slack.

_Kimochi ga tsunagarisou nanda~_

Chika was still a crying mess on the ground. The pair continued, despite their leader being on the ground. The two continued the performance.

_Shiranai koto bakari nanimo kamo ga~_

_Soredemo kitai de ashi ga karui yo_

_Ondosa nante itsuka keshichaette ne_

_Genki dayo genki o dashite iku yo~_

The room went black. The lights and speakers shut off. 

A certain black haired girl pushes herself off from the wall she was leaning on and walked towards the room behind the gym. The girl with the blue ponytail bit her lip. The blonde sighed. The girl with red pigtails shivered as the brunette hugged her. The masked girl looked down in disappointment.

Whispers from the audience went off. Riko took another deep breath and steeled herself. “ _I’m not letting this stop me!_ ”

_Kirar-_

“Riko-chan, just stop!” the voice went. Riko looked behind her. It was coming from the orange-haired girl who was still sobbing miserably. “Just stop, Riko-chan… it’s no use…” Chika whispered. “Chika-chan, it’s not ov-” You started. “No! We already failed! Why bother even trying? Why are you still pushing on?!” Chika yelled. “Chika-chan, are you going to give up on our dream so easily?” You asked. “No, our dream is already gone,” Chika said, dejected. Riko held back tears as she walked towards Chika. “Our dream is gone! We weren’t good enough! It’s useless, we can’t do anything! We’re no-” Chika said before being met with Riko’s slap. Chika stayed frozen, stunned. Riko bit her lip harder, trying not to cry. “Y-You’re… You’re the worst, Chika-chan. Your words inspired You-chan and me, and you’re going to give up that easily?! I’m not giving up… I’m not giving up until it’s really over!” Riko said. Chika held her hand up to her cheek, where she had recently been slapped. Still stunned, Chika remained silent. Riko wiped away her tears. “If you’re giving up, then fine. Being a school idol will still be my dream and I won’t give up!” Riko stated. You stepped up and placed a hand on Riko’s shoulder. Riko looked at You. “That’s right. I believe in Riko-chan. Our dream won’t die until we do!” You said. “You-chan…” Riko whispered. “I believe in you, Riko-chan.” You stated. “W-Why… y-you two…” Chika quietly questioned. “Because we want to shine,” the pair responded.

_Kirari!_

_Tokimeki ga umareta nda to_

Without a warning, the lights suddenly flickered and sparked back to life. The whole stage was lit up again and the speakers were working again. Riko looked at You and they nodded at each other. They both looked at Chika and silently asked her, “are you going to give up?”. Chika picked herself up and wiped her tears. “Thank you… you two…”.

_Kirari!_

_Tokimeki ga umaretanda to_

_Ki ga tsuita wake wa me no mae no kimi datte koto sa_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la laa~_

_"Yatte mitai"_

_Ugokidashita kokoro wa mada mayoi o kakaete yurete iru yo_

_Soredemo sutaato shita no wa unmei kana_

_Kimochi ga tsunagarisou nanda_

_Shiranai koto bakari nanimo kamo ga (doushitara ii no?)_

_Soredemo kitai de ashi ga karui yo (janpu da!)_

_Ondosa nante itsuka keshichaette ne_

_Genki dayo genki o dashite iku yo_

_Kirari!_

_Tokimeki ga umareta nda to_

_Ki ga tsuita toki ni (ita nda yo) me no mae ni kimi ga ita_

_Kirari!_

_Atsukunaru jibun mitsuketa yo_

_Kono hikari wa (kirei dayo ne) motto kirari (mabushii kibou)_

_Daisuki ga areba daijoubu sa_

 

The song stops and the trio stays in formation. The three girls smile and take a breather. They come together and hold hands again. The trio steps forwards. “This was _Daisuki dattara Daijoubu_ , by Aqours. I hope you enjoyed it!” the trio said in unison as they bowed. The small audience they had started clapping. The three lifted their heads up and smiled. Despite them not fulfilling the requirements of having their school idol group achieved, they had done their best. They would still fight to achieve their dream. Suddenly, heavy footsteps could be heard as a certain student council president marched through the middle of the crowd. She planted her feet firmly in front of the girls. “This is ridiculous!” she started. “Still performing despite you already have failed. I warned you girls and you didn’t heed it. How foolish. Since you didn’t fulfill the director’s request, your school idol group is now disbanded!” Dia said. The words echoed throughout the gym. “I don’t think so,” another voice went from outside the gym. The girl with blonde hair walked through the doors. “What is the meaning of this, Mari-san?” Dia questioned. “What I just said, I don’t think so,” Mari repeated. “You said that they would disband if they didn’t have enough members,” Dia stated. “ _Buuuuut_ I was sooo _inspired_ by their resolve that I had to change my mind!” Mari said. “This is outrageous, Mari-san! You can’t decide these things on your own!” Dia yelled. “But those three got their message across, to my heart~” Mari sung. “ **BUT YOU SAID THEY’D DISBAND**!” Dia yelled, even louder than the last time. “ _It’s joke~_ ”, Mari chimed.“But seriously, no, I never said that~” Mari chimed. “W-What?! You clearly said-” Dia said before getting interrupted. “I never said that Dia-chan~,” Mari said. “I said that in order to approve their club, they would have to fill up the gymnasium. I never said anything about them disbanding,” Mari said while shrugging her shoulders. “ **WHAT**?!” Dia yelled. Mari hushed Dia. “Dia-chan~, you’re making a scene here…” Mari whispered. Dia stopped and looked around. The students around her were looking at her afraid. Dia grunted and crossed her arms. “Get going everybody, the show is over,” Dia said. The students nodded and hurried out of the gym, trying not to aggravate the wrath of Dia Kurosawa.

“Mari-san. Are you serious?” Dia asked. “ _Yesss_. Dead serious!” Mari responded. Dia scoffed. “This is insane…” Dia said under her breath. “Says the one who plugged the generator in~” Mari chimed. “How do you-” Dia started. She cleared her throat. “What are you implying, Mari-san?” Dia asked in a polite tone. “I mean exactly what I say,” Mari stated. “If you had truly wanted them to give up, you wouldn’t have plugged in the generator,” Mari said. “I-Is that true, Dia-san?” Chika asked curiously. “No, it’s not and I’m going to do everything in my power to stop you,” Dia snapped, sternly. Chika took a step back, startled. “Well~ being a school director and all has its duties, _byeee_!” Mari said as she waved. 

When Mari was out of view, Dia started her lecture again. “Remember this! The **ONLY** reason why your club even exists right now is because of Mari-san’s mercy!” Dia stated. “N-No, that’s not it! Even Mari-chan herself said that she was inspired because of our performance!” Chika retorted. “Pah! Do you believe her? She’s a lying and scheming woman! You would believe her words?!” Dia said. “But she let us contin-” Chika started. “ **NO IT WAS NOT**! It was because of the efforts of previous school idols that even gave your performance a chance!” Dia stated. “B-But…” Chika whispered. “But… _WHAT_?” Dia questioned. Chika took another step back and stayed silent. 

Riko stepped forward. “But we’re going to approve the group,” Riko retorted. Dia’s eyes rose. “How are you going to do that exactly?” Dia questioned. “By putting our best efforts in,” Riko responded. “Even with your best efforts, THIS was all you were able to manage. How are you going to be like other groups?” Dia challenged. “Are you scared, Dia-san?” Riko asked. Dia’s body jumped. “N-No. Why would I be? Your group is insignificant and will never make it to any competition,” Dia answered. “Then why are you trying to stop us?” Riko asked. Dia was startled again. “Why are you trying to stop us, Dia-san. If we are truly as insignificant as you say, why would you even bother putting any effort in stopping us?” Riko pushed. Dia’s body shook. “Y-You girls… really do make me angry…” Dia said while trying to maintain a calm tone. “Answer me, Dia-san. Are you scared?” Riko interrogated. Dia finally snapped. “ **YOU WON’T UNDERSTAND! YOU WOULD ONLY HURT YOURSELVES! WHY WON’T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? WHY EVEN BOTHER BEING A SCHOOL IDOL WHEN YOU’LL LOSE EVERYTHING?** ” Dia howled. The trio’s eyes widened. This Dia Kurosawa was unlike anything they had seen or heard of. Even in the student council room, she wasn’t this mad. This time it was something different. She was letting everything contained inside her go. The three, still astonished, stayed silent. “ **STOP BEING SO SELFISH! STOP AL-** ” Dia started before getting interrupted. When Dia stopped, a small whisper from the corner of the room could be heard. “O-Onee-chan…” the small red-haired girl with pigtails whispered. Dia looked back. “R-Ruby-chan! How long have you been here?” Dia asked, her tone going back to normal. “T-The whole time…” Ruby whispered. Dia bit her lip. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, Ruby-chan. Go outside, I’ll go home with you once I’m done…” Dia said softly. “Onee-chan, why are you being so harsh with them?” Ruby asked. “You won’t understand Ruby. Come on, wait outside for a bit, okay? Your onee-chan said so,” Dia pleaded. Ruby finally nodded and hurried outside. Dia turned back around. “I don’t have enough time to bicker with you,” Dia said. “Neither do we, Dia-san. How about we stop this foolish arguing?” Riko asked. Dia scoffed. “You are very mature, Sakurauchi-san. More mature than your leader,” Dia mocked. Chika looked at the floor while You comforted her. Riko gave Dia a death glare. “Maybe you should be the leader instead,” Dia ridiculed as she walked away, leaving the three bewildered at her sudden outrage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shameless plug: check out another one of my works- https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716233)
> 
> Jeebus was this chapter hard to write. It was so hard trying to convey my thoughts into words.
> 
> Dia may seem kind of like a bully, but I promise that there's a backstory to this! Look forward to it.
> 
> First years arc is gonna start up next chapter! I'm really excited for some real spicy drama to unfold.
> 
> Bless the LoveLive Wikia for the lyrics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. A lot of stuff is happening in my life right now and I can't update as regularly. I'll still be updating, but not as often. I'll be back as soon as possible!
> 
> Update Schedule: 1 week- 2 weeks


	8. Act 7: Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours managed to pull off their first performance without any mishaps. However, this was not done without opposition from Dia, the student council president. Despite their failure to complete their task, Aqours has been allowed another chance at achieving their dream. How will they reach their goal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there is a BUTT TON of lip biting, elbow grabbing and sighing  
> honestly, i realized while writing but i got lazy lol  
> please forgive me for this 
> 
> wooooooo danm this chapter is loooong (3897 words to be exact) (i usually write 3000 words per chapter)
> 
> Also, I said 1st years arc start this chapter but I thought to expanding on something was needed. Sorry! I promise 1st years arc will be next chapter!
> 
> I'm still in the process of adding tags, so don't be surprised if some things change.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

As the director of Uranohoshi skips down the road, away from the school and to the bus station, she hums. She lets the wind carry her luscious blonde hair. As she nears the end of the path, however, she suddenly stops. She gives a mischievous grin. “ _Ohhh_ Kanan-chan, do you want to play hide and seek?” Mari said, not directing it to any specific direction. Suddenly, the bushes to her right rustle and out comes a figure with a blue ponytail. A clearly unhappy Kanan walks up to Mari. “Mari, what are you trying to pull?” Kanan asks. Mari pretends to be in thought by closing her eyes and putting her hand on her chin. “Hmm… I don’t know!” Mari jokingly says while she shrugs her shoulders. Kanan marches up to Mari but the latter puts an arm out. “Kanan-chan. I’m getting back what we had,” Mari responds, firmly. Kanan’s eyebrows raise. “How are you going to do that?” Kanan questions. Mari giggles and points to Kanan’s heart. “Kanan-chan, I know you don’t want to let go,” Mari says. “You’re sorely mistaken. I don’t want what we had. It was a mistake,” Kanan responded while directing her eyes towards the floor. “Kanan-chan,” Mari says as her tone lowers. “Why are you lying to yourself? Why can’t you be selfish for once? You’re just like Dia-chan. So serious and dead set on something, but you’re lying to yourself. You’re deceiving no one,” Mari says. Kanan bites her lip. “T-That’s not true…” Kanan says. “Look, you’re lying to yourself again,” Mari says. “I know what I want, clearly. And my greatest mistake was letting you have your way with me,” Kanan responds. “Your heart says something else, _dear_ ,” Mari teases. Kanan’s expression soon turns to anger. “You’re ridiculous,” Kanan said as she crosses her arms and averting her gaze. There’s silence for a few seconds. “Kanan-chan. I love you,” Mari finally says. Kanan bites her lip harder. “And I hate you,” Kanan says. “Kanan-chan, why are you being so stubborn?” Mari asks with a hint of sadness in her voice. “I-I can’t forgive you for what you did…” Kanan whispered. “I know you can’t…” Mari’s voice getting quieter. “I-I just wanted those days back…” Mari whispered while reaching for Kanan’s arm. Kanan stepped back and took back her arm. “We can’t. We can never get those days, back, ever,” Kanan says firmly while maintaining her gaze on Mari. Mari grips her left elbow with her right arm. She then proceeds to bite her lip, attempting to stop herself from crying. “K-Kanan… it was for your own good, you have to understand. What that man did, it was wrong…” Mari said. “No. What you did was something sick,” Kanan said, firmly. “B-But, it w-was the-,” “It wasn’t Mari,” Kanan said, cutting Mari off. Mari was now on the edge of tears. She tried hard to contain her tears. She bit her lip harder and her grip on her elbow was also firmer. “Y-You know why I did it, Kanan-chan… I just couldn’t bear it… I love you that much,” Mari said. The silence and awkwardness grew. During the silence, Mari couldn’t bear it and started sobbing. Kanan couldn’t resist it either and started crying as well. Kanan held out her arms. Mari looked up. “ _Hagu shiyou_...” Kanan said, gently. Mari’s eyes widened and more tears poured out. Mari hesitantly walked up to Kanan and Kanan’s arms embraced Mari. Not soon after, Mari herself also wrapped her arms around Kanan. “I’ve missed this… I’ve missed you all this time…” Mari whispers. Kanan hesitates to speak. Eventually, she does. “Me too…” Kanan murmurs. Mari looks straight into Kanan’s eyes. “Then… can we ever be back together?” Mari asks as she bites her lips. Kanan’s expression changes into sadness and pushes Mari away. “No. I told you, we can never go back,” Kanan said. Mari wipes her tears away. “I-I… understand” Mari says. Kanan bites her lip and tightens her grip. “Well! Being a director has its duties! I have to run off now! _Bye_!” Mari says in a high pitched voice. However, Kanan could see through it. Mari put on a mask to hide her pain. As she ran off, a trail of tears followed, glistening in the sun’s rays.

Behind Kanan, another figure also appeared. “Kanan-san?” the voice went. Kanan turned around to meet the eyes of the student council president of Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Dia looked surprised at first but her expression soon to one of smugness. “I knew you’d come,” Dia said. Kanan crossed her arms and pouted. Dia giggled, relieving some of her pent up anger from lecturing the second years. “So, what do you think?” Kanan asks. Dia bites her lips. “I-I…” Dia falters. “I won’t allow it,” Dia finishes. Kanan sighed. “You don’t have to lie to yourself like that…” Kanan says. “I know you went to the storeroom and hooked up the backup generator, I saw you,” Kanan said. Dia started blushing. “I-I did no such thing!” Dia stated. Kanan chuckled. “Dia, are you doing this because you want to or are you doing it out of consideration for me?” Kanan asked seriously. Dia sighed. “You know why I’m doing this, Kanan-san. They’re going to hurt themselves. They don’t know what’s going to happen to them. All I can do is to try and stop them. After all, I can’t let anyone else suffer the same fate as us…” Dia responded. Kanan frowned. Dia averted her eyes to the thick forest and they stood in silence for a few seconds. “So, when are you coming back to school?” Dia asked, changing the subject. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask grandpa…” Kanan responded. Another few seconds of silence go by. “A-Are you okay?” Dia asked nervously. Kanan bit her lip and grasped her elbow. “Y-Yeah, I am,” Kanan responded. Dia reached for Kanan’s arm but Kanan stepped back. “I-I’m sorry…” Dia whispered. “No, it’s okay…” Kanan said. “If you need help, you can almost come to me,” Dia suggested. “N-No, I’m fine,” Kanan said. “Are you sure, Kanan-san?” Dia asked. “Yeah, I swear,” Kanan confirmed. Dia sighed. “I need to go now, Kanan-san. Please come back to school soon,” Dia said as she walked off. “Yeah, see ya,” Kanan said. As the student council president of Uranohoshi Girls’ High School walked off, Kanan sighed. “ _I know we can’t, but I want to go back too…_ ”

 

Meanwhile, in the Uranohoshi shower rooms, Riko steps out. “Chika-chan, I’m done! Make sure you don’t take too long!” Riko shouts. The only sounds were one of the shower running. Riko sighs and steps out. She ties her towel tightly to make sure it doesn’t fall and walks to her locker. She places her neatly folded costume into her bag and starts changing into her regular clothes. Riko thinks back to what had just occurred. Now, when Riko thought about it, she kind of hated herself for slapping someone, her friend, nonetheless. But she knew it was necessary to snap her orange-haired friend out of it. Riko shut her locker and put on her backpack. What had happened to Chika to have her act like that? Riko walked out to the front of the locker room to find someone fast asleep on the bench. Riko giggled. It was her sailor friend. Riko carefully sat next to You, trying not to wake her. As Riko leaned in closer, she could again see the large black outlines under You’s eyes. Riko sighed. “ _Silly You-chan. No need to push yourself so hard for us_ ,” Riko thought. She took out her track uniform and laid the jacket across You’s body. She was still sleeping soundly and undisturbed. Riko waited for Chika to finish but she still doesn’t get out or make a sound. Riko started getting worried but she knew Chika needed some time by herself. Riko takes out her phone to checks for any notifications. There was none, so she taps on her doujinshi app and checks on any new releases or updates. She takes a quick look at You, to make sure she’s still soundly asleep. When the coast was clear, she tapped on an updated chapter of her favorite doujinshi. She can’t help but be giddy while watching a kabedon scene occur right in front of her, even if it’s just art. Her body jumps a few times and she blushes. 

As she swipes to the next page, she hears a voice. “Riko-chan?” You said. Riko looks over and sees You up and wiping her eyes. “Y-You-chan! S-Sorry, did I wake you?” Riko asked. You shook her head. “It’s fine. Sleeping on the locker room bench isn’t really a good idea, so it’s fine!” You said with a smile. Riko returned the smile. “You-chan, you can’t always push yourself so hard for us. Please, for us, take care of yourself, ok?” Riko asked. You nodded. “Of course, yousoro!” You says with a salute. You yawns. “So, watcha looking at?” You asks. Riko flinches. “N-Nothing! I swear!” Riko says as she hides her phone behind her back. “Hehe, you seemed to be having a good time,” You teased. “It was nothing! Really!” Riko protested. You giggled. “Ok, ok. I trust you,” You said. Riko breathed a sigh of relief. A few seconds of awkward silence go by. “Riko-chan, you did a good job today,” You said, finally. “Eh, I don’t deserve that much credit! We all did it as a group,” Riko said. You laughs. “W-What’s so funny?” Riko asked. “I don’t mean that. I mean taking care of Chika-chan,” You says. 

Suddenly the atmosphere became heavier. It was quite strange. It seemed as if the whole room was darker and gravity was harsher. Riko’s thoughts started becoming disoriented. “What do you mean, You-chan?” Riko asked. “You know exactly what I mean, Riko-chan,” You responded, while swinging her legs forward and back. Riko bit her lip. This was going to go horribly wrong or really well. “You-chan, you know something about Chika-chan, don’t you?” Riko asked. You stopped moving her legs and looked straight at Riko. “And what if I do?” You asked. “If you do know, then I want to know,” Riko said. “And why should you know?” You asked. “Because I’m Chika-chan’s friend and I deserve to know,” Riko responded. You smiled. “Riko-chan, I understand your concern, but don’t you think if you needed to know, Chika-chan would tell you?” You questioned. Riko stayed silent. “I’m glad you noticed it and brought it up though. It shows me how much you care about Chika-chan,” You said as she smiled towards Riko. “Well, I have to get going now! I can’t be getting home this late!” You said as she began walking towards the exit. “You-chan, wait!” Riko said as she held You’s arm. You looked back. “Please, I need to know,” Riko said. You sighed. “Did you not hear anything I said?” You asked. “I heard it clear as day. But this is not something Chika-chan can burden herself. If you’re really Chika-chan’s friend, then you’d understand, right?” Riko asked. You stopped. Then she sighed. “You know what, you’re right… and if you’re so stubborn about it, then I guess I can’t stop you, right?” You responded. Riko lit up. “Really?” Riko asked. “Yeah, want to come to my house to discuss?” You suggested. “Um, is that okay? Your parents are probably home right?” Riko asked. Suddenly, You’s expression darkened. “N-No, it’s alright. You can come over,” You said. “O-Oh, okay,” Riko said. 

“I’m done guys!” said a voice that came from within the shower room. An orange-haired girl walked out while holding her towel tightly. “What took you so long, Chika-chan?” You asked. “I wanted to enjoy the hot shower!” Chika said. “I’m surprised this still holds up,” You said while touching Chika’s ahoge. “You-chan! Stop it!” Chika protested. You giggles. “I don’t think you understand, Chika-chan. It’s so fun to play with,” You says while flicking her ahoge. Chika pouts and marches towards her locker. You continues bugging Chika as she is changing. Once she finishes changing she slings on her bookbag. “Let’s get going, you two!” Chika says. “Riko-chan is sleeping over at my house today!” You says. “E-Eh?” Riko says. When did You decide for Riko to sleep over? “ _Whatever…_ ”, Riko thought. “Oh! Then I’ll be going to the bus stop then. See you two at school on Monday!” Chika said. “See you soon, Chika-chan. Yousoro!” You said with a salute. “See you on Monday,” Riko said. Chika gives another big smile as she dashes out the door.

Walking to the bus station wasn’t that awkward. It was quite strange. You was Riko’s good friend, but she felt distant. It wasn’t the kind at Otonokizaka, where they weren’t even friends, but how You herself was somewhere else. It was a feeling quite similar to Chika. The two started small talk about school, drama and Aqours. The typical high schooler stuff. Before they knew, they were already at the bus station and boarded the bus to You’s house.

The bus ride wasn’t that long. Once they got off the bus, You’s house was only a few minutes walk away. “Here we are!” You said presenting her house. It was a decently sized house with two floors. It had a modern feel to it and had a balcony. You takes her house keys and fumbles with them, almost dropping them. Very typical of You. When You finally gets the door open, it reveals a very lonely house. It was nicely kept but there were very little things. There weren’t much decorations or pictures either. The lights were off until You turned them on. “I’m home,” You said, seemingly to no one. This confused Riko, but she decided to play along. “S-Sorry for intruding,” Riko said. You put her shoes down and Riko followed. “Ah, I have to go to the bathroom,” Riko said. “Oh. The bathroom is to the left, the second door,” You directed. “Ok, thank you,” Riko said. “I’ll be waiting upstairs, don’t rush!” You said as she ran up the stairs. Riko looked around the empty halls of You’s house. It was clear that no one else but them were home. Perhaps her parents have went on a sailing trip? You’s father was a sailor after all. There were only the basic necessities in You’s house. Not much decor. The few pictures Riko found were all dusty. When she went by the living room, she decided to snoop around. There was a couch, a TV and a dinner table. The bare minimum a house would have. On the kitchen counter, lay a lone picture frame. Upon closer inspection, it was a picture of three people. A man, a woman and what seemed to be a younger You. Riko guessed the picture was of You’s family, the man being You’s father and the woman being You’s mother. The man was in a captain’s outfit and the woman was in dress. The younger You wore a white tank top and blue shorts. They seemed to be on a dock when the picture was took. In the background, you could see a boat and what seemed to be Uchiura bay. The man had a big smile like the younger You. It seemed like a tight knit family. Riko’s inspection is halted by sudden footsteps. “Riko, are you okay?” You asked while she walked down the stairs. Riko quickly put the picture down. “Y-Yeah! I’m okay! I’m coming now!” Riko said back.

You’s room was like the rest of her house. Very minimalistic except for the several trophies on her top shelf. Her room had a bed, a closet and a desk to work at. You jumped on her bed and patted the bed, signalling for Riko to sit. Riko went over to the bed and sat down. “Where should I start?” You asked. “Um, where it’s easiest for you,” Riko responded. “Well, I still don’t know if I should be saying these things, because this is Chika’s business. But I trust you won’t tell this to anyone else?” You asked. Riko nodded. “Hm… where to start…” You thought as she put her hand on her chin.

“Chika-chan asked you for help on lyric writing, right?” You asked. Riko nodded. “I thought so. Chika-chan isn’t really good at conveying these feelings,” You explained. You sighed. “For as long as I have known Chika-chan, she was this stupid energetic kid that had an extremely contagious aura,” You explained. “When I first met Chika-chan, we played every day. At the park, on the beach, with Kanan-chan,” You continued. “For a while, I had this really weird feeling, you know? It was as if the Chika-chan I knew was completely fake. I accepted the fake Chika-chan because I knew no other Chika-chan,” You said. “Then… the Chika-chan I knew slowly started to break. Her mask had slowly become undone. But the true Chika-chan was someone completely different from who I knew,” You explained. “She… never found joy in anything. She hated interaction and was always apathetic,” You said. You then sighed and looked in Riko’s eyes. Riko could see the tears in You’s eyes. “I tried hard to ‘fix’ her. But I soon realized that it was useless. I couldn’t do that… how could I betray my friend like that? She put her trust in me and I tried to change her into someone she couldn’t be,” You said. Sniffles soon followed. You averted her eyes. “So, I decided to accept her for who she is. Although part of me wants to be with that Chika-chan I knew… I realized that’s selfish of me,” You explained. Wiping the tears off her eyes, You faced Riko. Putting on her best smile, You asked, “So, any questions?”. Riko was speechless. It was much more complicated than she thought it was. Riko had never done these kinds of things and sucked at interaction, especially. Riko didn’t even know where to start. 

“Why is Chika-chan like this?” Riko asked. You sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know. After all these years, I still don’t know why,” You responded. “Then… why did she want to become a school idol?” Riko asked. You’s eyebrow rose. “You make a good point, Riko-chan. I don’t know why. Perhaps she wanted to do something?” You said. Riko put her hand on her chin. “ _Why did Chika-chan want to become a school idol_?” Riko thought to herself. Then a light bulb lit up. “Ah, I remember Chika-chan saying something about… wanting to inspire and make others happy?” Riko said. You hummed. “Does she… want others to be unlike her?” You suggested. It made sense. If Chika was aware of her own state, she may not have wanted others to be just like her. “If this is true… how do we help her?” Riko asked. “I don’t know, Riko-chan. That’s what I’ve been asking myself all these years,” You responded.

“Alright, I’ll lay out a futon for you,” You said as she got up. Riko nodded. You exited the room to go fetch Riko a futon. Riko stood up and inspected You’s room. Her desk had a lamp, a laptop, some paper and pens, and a picture. Riko picked up the picture and looked at it. This time, it was a picture of a bunch of people. She could recognize who she thought was You’s father and younger You. However, the rest of the people there were all men in sailor suits. Riko guessed that this was You’s father’s crew. Something else was on the picture. There were spots of something on the surface. It seemed to be some sort of dried up liquid. Riko’s thinking was interrupted by You coming back. “I got your futon. Sorry if it’s not as comfortable as your bed,” You said. Riko waved her hand. “No, it’s fine,” Riko insisted. “If you’re ready to sleep, I’ll turn off the lights,” You said. Riko nodded and You flicked off the lights.

“ _You’s futon is quite comfortable,_ ” Riko thought. Riko was already on her way to hibernation until she heard sniffling coming from You. Riko looked over and saw You shaking in her sheets. “You-chan wha-”. “D-Dad… M-Mom… everyone… I’m sorry…” You murmured. Riko’s eyes widened. “I-It’s my fault… it’s my fault everyone…” You muttered. “ _You must be having a bad nightmare…_ ” Riko thought. Riko got up from her futon and went up to the bed. You was crying. “I-I should h-have…” You whispered. Riko took her hand and put it on You’s head. Riko stroked You’s head slowly and ruffled her hair a bit. “It’s okay... “ Riko whispered into You’s ear. You’s crying eventually calmed down and it seemed as if she was relaxed. Riko slipped back into her futon and went to sleep.

When Riko woke, she looked over at You’s bed. You was gone and the sheets were folded. Riko got up and went to the bathroom. You was near the door as if she was ready to leave. “Ah! Riko-chan, did I wake you?” You asked. Riko shook her head. “I was just about to go for a morning jog, want to come along?” You asked. “Sure, can you wait for 10 minutes?” Riko asked. “Yousoro!” You said. Riko got herself ready and met You by the door. “You think you can keep up?” You asked. “I’ll try,” Riko nervously said.

The pair started on their jog and You still wasn’t out of breath. In contrast, Riko wanted to drop dead. Her legs had never hurt so bad in her life. Apparently, she was very obvious about this and You called for a break. They both sat on a nearby bench and You offered her water bottle. Riko quickly snatched the bottle and gulped about half of it down in a flash. You laughed as she saw how ferociously Riko drank the water. After Riko was finished, she finally breathed a sigh of relief. “Hehe, how are you doing, Riko-chan?” You asked. Riko wiped the water from her lips. “Horrible,” Riko responded. You giggled. “Was the futon comfortable?” You asked. Riko nodded. “Good, I don’t want to have a guest be uncomfortable,” You said. A few moments of silence pass. “You-chan, were you having a nightmare last night?” Riko asked. You froze. “Y-Yeah… no big deal…” You said, in almost a whisper. “If anything is bothering you, tell me, okay? We’re friends after all,” Riko said. “Yousoro!” You said while forcing a smile.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday! See ya, Riko-chan!” You yelled as she waved Riko goodbye. Riko waved back and started walking towards the bus stop. While walking, Riko thinks to herself about the events that transpired at You’s house. She finally connected the pieces of Chika’s problem but she hadn’t yet found the solution. But she was determined to solve it. Then there was the case of You’s nightmare. Was it really “just a nightmare”? Why was You so frightened and distressed? Riko shrugged this thought off her mind and thought it truly to “just be a nightmare”.

What an eventful week for Riko Sakurauchi it had been. Although Riko Sakurauchi believes herself to be a humble and boring girl, much more events will unfold, with her at the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering how You's house looked like and am too lazy to rewatch that episode, here you go: https://imgur.com/a/dITWuBf
> 
> Like I said in the beginning, 1st years arc will start the next chapter, I swear!
> 
> I'll try to refrain from the repetitive vocabulary, so I apologize for my repetitiveness.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Update Schedule still a bit wonky, will return back to normal soon!: 5 days-10 days


	9. Act 8: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko returns from a long weekend of school and club activities. She faces a new dilemma: helping her friend. However, how far will she get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload and the chapter being later than usual! I'll make it up to you next chapter!
> 
> Yeah, I'm really bad at writing summaries.
> 
> And finally, the first year arc is here!
> 
> Enjoy!

Riko returned home on Sunday. She was exhausted. Not only did she perform, but she was also hit with the most unexpected news. All this time she was friends with Chika, she had no idea that this was Chika’s dilemma. Riko sighed as she plopped her body on her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly and snuffed her face into her bed sheets. She turned over and stared at her ceiling. Riko sighed and tightened her grip on her pillow. “ _What do I do_?” Riko thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. “Riko, I made some sandwiches. They’re on the table. Take some when you’re hungry,” her mom said. “Okay!” Riko said back. Riko got up from her bed and went into the living room. In a basket sat a few pieces of egg sandwiches, her favorite. She slid the chair out and sat down. She started to munch down on the sandwiches until she forgot about all her worries. Egg sandwiches really did put her at ease. After she finished, she cleaned up the scraps and went back to her room.

Riko had a long weekend so she spent her day off just lazing around her bed. She eventually gave in due to exhaustion and woke up the next day.

It was another typical day for Riko Sakurauchi. She boarded the usual bus to Uranohoshi and greeted her juniors behind the usual trees of Uranohoshi. "Good morning!" Riko greeted. "Good morning, Riko-senpai! Your performance was really good! R-Ruby really enjoyed it!" Ruby said. "Good morning, Riko-senpai. Your performance was amazing, zura," Hanamaru said. Riko blushed. "Thanks for coming you two," Riko said. "R-Riko-senpai... do you think you're going to put on more performances?" Ruby asked. "Of course! We're trying to approve this club and make it official," Riko explained. Ruby's smile suddenly drooped. "I-Is it Onee-chan?" Ruby quietly asked. Riko bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. "I-I'm... sorry..." Ruby whispered. Riko smiled and put her hand on Ruby's head. Ruby jolted but relented. Riko continued patting and ruffling Ruby's hair. "You really are sweet, you know? But you don't have to be sorry for something like this. I'm grateful that we're friends," Riko said. "I'm glad I became friends with you too, Maru-chan," Riko said. Hanamaru blushed. "I-I'm honored..." Hanamaru whispered. "B-But... it really is Ruby's fault..." Ruby said. Riko hushed Ruby. "Don't say such things," Riko said. "Now, let's head to class!" Riko said.

Towards the beginning of the first period, the halls of Uranohoshi start clearing. Riko escorted Ruby and Hanamaru to the first year's classrooms and waved them bye. After looking in though, she saw that a certain figure was missing. It was the infamous "fallen angel Yohane". Where had she gone? Riko walked around the halls hoping to find the fallen angel. Actually, what she had found, actually, heard, was different. There were loud pounding sounds in the girl's bathroom. Riko decided to peek through and saw a circle of girls with a familiar black-haired girl huddled on the floor in the middle. "What is going on?" Riko asked as she stepped into the bathroom. All the girls looked back, startled. "What the hell are you doing here? Scram!" one of the girls said. Riko recognized her from the first time she met Yoshiko. She was the one who attempted to drag Yoshiko to somewhere. Something about her really ticked Riko off. She looked at Yoshiko, who was huddled on the floor crying, her hands covering her face. Her white uniform was dirtied by dirt and grime and was wet. Riko rushed to Yoshiko and knelt down next to her. "Tsushima-san, are you okay?" Riko asked. "Go away..." Yoshiko whispered. "What happened here?" Riko asked. "N-Nothing..." Yoshiko whispered. Riko looked up at the girls. "Did you guys do this?" Riko asked sternly. Another girl clicked her tongue. "Hey Ayumi, who the hell is she?" the girl who clicked her tongue said as she pointed towards Riko. Ayumi leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Some second-year bitch who stood up for Tsushima here. I don't know who the fuck she is, Sakuya," Ayumi said. Riko's expression turned into one of anger. "What did you call me?" Riko questioned. "What I fucking said, second-year bitch," Ayumi said. Riko stood up and stomped towards Ayumi. "Say that again," Riko demanded. "I'm not fucking scared of you, second-year bitch," Ayumi snapped. Riko grunted. Riko bit down on her lower lip to try to suppress her anger and not slap her junior right then and there. Riko put her hand on her right arm to restrain it. Riko was so angry that she was visibly shaking. Ayumi, seeing this, got cocky and continued her insults. Ayumi stepped up and put her face right in front of Riko's. "What are you going to do about it, second-year bitch?" Ayumi asked with a scrunched face. Riko snapped. All restraint disappeared and her hand almost went flying towards Ayumi's cheek until there was a loud voice booming through the hall. "Hey! What's going on in there?" the voice went. A teacher stepped into the bathroom to check on the commotion. "What are you girls doing here? Classes have already started!" the teacher reprimanded. "All of you, report to the director's office!" the teacher demanded. Ayumi clicked her tongue and followed the teacher. Riko helped Yoshiko up from the floor. Yoshiko patted the dirt off her uniform and hesitantly followed as well.

The teacher knocked on the door before entering. "Miss Director, these students were cutting class," the teacher said. The familiar blonde turned her chair around and stared at the students. " _Ohh!_ Welcome, come in!" Mari greeted. The teacher rolled her eyes and groaned. "I have to go back to class now, please do punish them accordingly," the teacher said as she walked out. " _No problem_!" Mari said as she waved the teacher goodbye. All of the girls stood quietly in front of Mari. Mari sat at her desk with her head supported by her hands. "Would you girls like some tea?" Mari asked, lightheartedly. Everyone excluding Riko her their mouths agape. They were first surprised at their school director being a high school student and two, at how casual their director was. "I take that as a no?" Mari said. The girls stayed silent. Mari sighed. "That's fine," Mari said as she put the tea leaves away.

"Skipping class, are we?" Mari chimed. Ayumi stepped forward. "No, Miss Director. We were in the bathroom and we simply forgot the time," Ayumi explained. Mari hummed. "Is that the truth I wonder~" Mari sang. "What are you implying, Miss Director" Ayumi questioned. "Nothing~" Mari said. "You guys can go back to class, except for Riko-chan here~" Mari said. "Huh?" the girls said in unison. "What I said! Shoo shoo!" Mari said as she swept her hands away. The girls slowly filed out of the room. As Ayumi exited, however, Riko could hear her mutter something under her breath.

"What do you need me here for, Mari-chan?" Riko asked. "Your performance was great!" Mari said. Riko sighed. "Mari-chan, please get to the point. I know you didn't keep me here just to say that," Riko said. Mari's smug look dropped. "Okay, okay," Mari relented. Mari stood up from her chair and approached Riko. "Are you guys serious about being school idols?" Mari asked. "If we weren't, why would we keep going?" Riko asked. Mari smiled. "I like your resolve, Riko Sakurauchi," Mari said as she looked towards the ceiling. "You really are interesting..." Mari said. Mari held Riko's chin.

Pause. Damn, was Riko's mind going to explode. Riko would never have expected one of her favorite tropes to be reenacted right in front of her. If Riko could, she would have ascended to heaven right there on spot. Her lifetime goal of being held like that was completed. However, she wasn't quite done, she still had to be kabedon'ed.

As Riko's mind malfunctioned, Mari continued. "Once you came to this school, everything changed," Mari said. "What do you mean by that?" Riko asked. Mari smirked and took her hand back. "You'll see for yourself..." Mari said. Riko regained her composure. "Hmm, I guess it'd be irresponsible for me to keep you here. So go back to class!" Mari said. Riko sighed and walked out of Mari's office. She can't keep up with her energy sometimes.

 

Back on the first year's floor, a group of girls and Yoshiko Tsushima start walking towards their classrooms. "Tsushima, you better not fucking tattletale, or you're fucking dead, got it?" Ayumi demanded. Yoshiko nodded. "I DIDN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU TSUSHIMA, SAY IT!" Sakuya yelled as she pushed Yoshiko's head and slammed it into a wall. Yoshiko fell to the floor and put her hand on where she had been hit. "Don't say shit and you're safe, got that?" Sakuya said. Yoshiko slowly nodded. "Good, let's get the fuck out of here before we get into more trouble," Ayumi said as she went towards her classroom. The other girls followed behind, leaving Yoshiko on the floor.

" _It hurts..._ " Yoshiko thought. Yoshiko put her hand against the wall and slowly lifted herself up. Her head was throbbing and in pain from being slammed into the wall. Her appearance was really embarrassing at the moment. Her hair was messed up, her uniform still a bit wet from the water the girls poured and her face bruised up. Yoshiko sighed and pushed on. As she slid the door to her classroom open, all eyes went onto her. "Finally decided to show up, huh, Tsushima-san? Go take your seat," the teacher said. Some kids in her class snickered. Hanamaru wanted to stand up and defend Yoshiko but didn't have the courage. Yoshiko sighed and went to her seat. Before she sat down though, she noticed the scribbles on her desk. Not only was her desk filled with slander but it had very inappropriate images on it as well. Yoshiko bit her lip and sat down. Yoshiko took out her books, which were also drenched from the girl's water, and started writing notes down. Soon, she felt something hit the side of her head. It was a small projectile, fired by none other than Ayumi. Yoshiko ignored this and continued writing notes down. Yoshiko endured the onslaught until the lunch bell finally rang. Yoshiko sighed as she got up from her chair, but was approached by a group of girls.

"Tsushima, come with us," Sakuya said as she slammed her hand on Yoshiko's desk. Yoshiko bit her lip and nodded. Suddenly, another chair slid out unexpectedly, causing a screeching sound. "U-Uh-Uh! I-I think you should leave Yoshiko-chan alone! O-Or..." Hanamaru said. "Or **WHAT HUH?** " Ayumi said as she stomped over to Hanamaru and put her face right into Hanamaru's. "I-Uh-N-Nothing..." Hanamaru responded. Hanamaru was on the brink of tears until Ruby stepped up. "Y-You leave Maru-chan alone!" Ruby said. "And what are you going to go, huh?" Ayumi questioned. "P-Pigi!" Ruby screamed as she hid behind Hanamaru. Hanamaru shielded Ruby as they both were on the brink of sobbing. "Leave them alone," Yoshiko said. "Hmph, I have better things to do," Ayumi said as she walked out. "Tsushima, come," Ayumi said.

"No, Tsushima-san will be coming with me," a voice said from outside the classroom. Ayumi and Yoshiko looked in the direction of the voice and cursed. "Fucking second-year bitch..." Ayumi muttered. Riko stepped out of the shadows and into the first year's classroom. Riko went towards Yoshiko and held her wrist. "Let's go, Tsushima-san," Riko said as she dragged Yoshiko out the classroom. "Huh? W-What do you need?" Yoshiko asked. "Just come," Riko insisted.

Riko took Yoshiko into the halls. "Why did you drag me here for?" Yoshiko asked. "Are you stupid? Why aren't you telling the teaches about this?" Riko asked. "Why are you asking this? This isn't even your business!" Yoshiko retorted. "It is mine! You are my underclassman and I have to watch out for you!" Riko responded. "It's fine! I can take care of this myself..." Yoshiko said as she started walking towards her classroom. Riko caught Yoshiko's arm and caught her. "You clearly cannot if it's gone into that state!" Riko said. Yoshiko bit her lip. "I know..." Yoshiko muttered.

"Then how about you spend lunch with me?" Riko offered. "Huh?" Yoshiko said. "Spend lunch with me and my friends," Riko said. "How ridiculous! Yohane would not spend her time with such lowly creatures!" Yoshiko exclaimed. Riko facepalmed and sighed. "Do you want to spend lunch with her then?" Riko asked. "Of course not..." Yoshiko whispered. "Then come with me, Tsushima-san," Riko said. "Yoshiko... call me Yoshiko," Yoshiko said. "Then... Yoshiko-chan, would you like to spend lunch with me?" Riko asked. "F-Fine, if my little demon desires it, then I shall grand it!" Yoshiko said.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Riko said. "Riko-chan! Where were you? We were worried when you were gone for so long!" Chika said. "It was nothing," Riko said. "Did you get yelled at again?" You teased. "No, of course not! I brought an underclassman. She wants to have lunch with us," Riko said as she gestured for Yoshiko to introduce herself. Yoshiko hid behind Riko, away from the two upperclassman's eyes. "Who is it?" Chika asked. Yoshiko hesitantly stepped out and introduced her. "How crude... a peasant inquiring about the great Yohane's name. Very well! I shall grant your wish. I am Yohane, the great fallen angel! Will you descend with me?" Yoshiko says as she extends her hand. Chika and You are dumbfounded as they stare at Yoshiko with their mouths agape. Yoshiko's cheeks flared up and she quickly retreated behind Riko. Slowly, Yoshiko peeked out to watch Chika's and You's reactions. "What she means is 'I'm Yoshiko Tsushima, hope we can be friends'," Riko explains. Chika and You nod in understanding. "Silence, little demon! Do not change my words!" Yoshiko protests.

The four arrange desks and chairs in a way where they'd all be facing each other. Chika and You were loud and energetic as usual. Riko went at her own pace and silently ate. Yoshiko was still fidgeting and nervous, but it was understandable. After some time of silence, Chika spoke up. "So! Yoshi-" "Yohane!" "Yohane-chan! Would you like to be a school idol?" Chika asked. "Huh?" Yoshiko said out loud. "A school idol! Do you know what they are?" Chika asked. "No idea," Yoshiko responded as she averted her eyes. "They're idols! They dance and sing on stage!" Chika said. "Yeah, I would have gotten at least that," Yoshiko sarcastically said. "Since you're so pretty, I bet you'd be a great school idol!" Chika said. Yoshiko fidgetted. "I'm not fit for being a school idol..." Yoshiko said. "But you are! Look at that smooth snow white skin! That black luscious hair... you're perfect!" Chika said. "Singing and dancing... isn't really my hobby..." Yoshiko said. Chika shook her head. "You won't know if you don't try!" Chika insisted. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Yoshiko got up. "I must return to my sanctuary now. Farewell, my little demons," Yoshiko said as she walked out of the classroom.

 

Classes ended with relatively nothing happening. Just Chika getting lectured for falling asleep in class again. Aqours were having their practice on the rooftop of Uranohoshi because Mari allowed them to have it. The trio were practicing some moves they saw on prior µ's performances. They were so distracted they don’t notice prying stares from the stairs door.

“Ok! That’s it for a day!” Chika says as she finishes. Riko and You stops moving and Riko drops to the floor exhausted. “I’m beat…” Riko says as she stretches her arms out. You giggles and offers a water bottle and towel to Riko. Riko snatches the items and downs the water in a few seconds. Riko gasps for air and lays on the floor, regaining her breath. "I think we did great!" Chika comments. "Except for the times you fell," You joked. "Grr..." Chika muttered. Riko got up and wiped the sweat off her neck. "I think we did improve a lot though," Riko added. It was then that Riko caught a glimpse of two distinctive eyes staring at them from the creak of the stairs door. Riko looks over and recognizes those familiar locks and sparkling eyes. "Ruby-chan! What are you doing there? Come!" Riko said as she waved. "P-Pigi!" the voice went. A few seconds later, a familiar red head peeked out and stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you need, Ruby-chan?" Riko asked as she walked towards Ruby. "N-Nothing... I just wanted to watch you guys practice... I'm sorry!" Ruby said. Riko smiled and patted Ruby's head. "You don't need to apologize! Come and watch!" You says while saluting. "A-Are you sure?" Ruby shyly asks. "Yeah! Of course!" Chika adds. "Ok Aqours, let's continue!" Chika says enthusiastically. 

Aqours continues their practice with a very excited Ruby on the sidelines. Riko notices how Ruby is copying some of Aqours' choereography and matching her steps to the beat. Perhaps Ruby wanted to try being a school idol? After finishing, Riko approaches Ruby. "Ruby-chan, what did you think?" Riko asks. "T-That was really cool! It was really amazing watching you guys practice live!" Ruby says. Riko smiles.

"Ruby-chan, would you like to try being a school idol?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bullies mentioned have names copied from the N cards of LLSIF. Too lazy to link them, but a quick google search should show you them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Update Schedule: 3 days- 1 week


	10. Act 9: Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko invites Ruby to become a school idol. However, Ruby's is conflicted whether to join or not. That's when a certain person gives her a push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh god I rewatched episode 4 to write better. And I ended up just getting the feels from the ending.
> 
> I rewatched the scene where Hanamaru gives Ruby the courage to be herself and where Ruby invites Hanamaru so many times and it got me hooked to the OST of that episode. It's called "FRIENDSHIP" and it's my favorite Sunshine OST, hands down. Here's the vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUOskSDrh5Q&t=911s at 12:25. I think listening to this really helped me to write this chapter.
> 
> Alright, go on and enjoy this chapter!

“W-What do you m-mean?” Ruby said, flustered. Riko smiled. “Ruby-chan, it looks like you enjoyed watching us. You even copied us,” Riko teased. Ruby blushed. “I-I’m not fit f-for these kinds of things! I-I keep biting my tongue when I get nervous and I-I stutter in front of people! I’m really nervous too!” Ruby protested. “It’s okay. We all get nervous, but I don’t think that should be stopping you from pursuing something you enjoy,” Riko assured. Ruby bit her lip. “I don’t think I can do it…” Ruby said. “No, I think you should do it, zura,” a voice said, coming from the bottom of the stairs. Ruby and Riko looked over. A hazel-haired figure walked up to the stairs. “Ruby-chan, I think you should try it,” Hanamaru said with a smile. “M-Maru-chan… I can’t do it… I’m scared…” Ruby said. Hanamaru put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Then, do you want to do it together?” Hanamaru asked. “E-Eh?” Ruby said. “If you’re scared, then I’ll do it with you, zura,” Hanamaru reassured. “Maru-chan… are you sure?” Ruby asked. Hanamaru nodded. “Anything for you, Ruby-chan…” Hanamaru responded.

“We can finally approve of our club now!” Chika said. Riko facepalmed while You rubbed the back of her neck. “Chika-chan, when will you understand that Ruby-chan and Maru-chan are here to **try** the club, not join it?” Riko reprimanded. “Ehhhh… so we can’t make our club official?” Chika said. “If they like it, then they’ll join!” You explained. “Ohh! I get it now!” Chika said. “Well… Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, welcome to the school idol club!” Chika said. “T-Thank you for having us,” Ruby and Hanamaru said in unison as they bowed.

“Then, let’s start Aqours’ activities!” Chika exclaimed. It was difficult for Ruby and Hanamaru to keep up with the choreography at first. Ruby would occasionally fall or bump into someone and Hanamaru would get tired easily. However, the two were enjoying it. Ruby was always practicing and attentive, even during their breaks. It was obvious Ruby was passionate about school idols.

As Ruby practiced, Hanamaru smiled and guided Ruby along. When Ruby needed input on her movements, Hanamaru would help Ruby improve. When Ruby needed help, Hanamaru was there. Hanamaru didn’t have many desires, but the ones she had were not selfish at all. All she wished was for Ruby to be happy.

 

It was an uneventful day for the first years. It was the usual subjects and the usual lessons. After the bell rang, signaling the end of classes, Ruby got up and hurriedly stuffed her books inside her book bag. As Ruby was walking out, she was stopped by Hanamaru. “What is it Maru-chan? We need to go practice,” Ruby said. “Ruby-chan, can we talk?” Hanamaru asked. Ruby nodded. Hanamaru smiled. “It’ll be quick, zura,” Hanamaru said.

“W-What did you want to talk about, Maru-chan?” Ruby asked. “Ruby-chan, I want you to be honest with me, zura,” Hanamaru said. Ruby nodded. “I’ll always be honest with you, Maru-chan,” Ruby said. “Thank you, Ruby-chan…” Hanamaru said. “Ruby-chan, do you want to be a school idol?” Hanamaru asked. “Of course, Maru-chan. You know how long I’ve loved them…” Ruby responded. “But it’s Dia-san and your family that’s stopping you, right?” Hanamaru asked. Ruby hesitantly nodded. “Ruby-chan, I don’t think you should hold back, zura,” Hanamaru said. “B-But I can’t be selfish…” Ruby said. “Ruby-chan, why are you so caring about others and so neglecting of yourself?” Hanamaru asked. Ruby flinched. “I think you could be selfish for once in life. If this is something you like, then I think you should go for it, zura,” Hanamaru said. “But I can’t do that… after all… Onee-chan sacrificed more than me. And I can’t put Onee-chan through that again!” Ruby said. Hanamaru patted Ruby’s head. “I think you should do it. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Dia-san. I think you should do what you love,” Hanamaru said. “Maru-chan…” Ruby whispered. Ruby started tearing up. Tears fill up the brim until her eyelids were unable to contain them. Tears streamed out of her eyes and Ruby was sobbing. Hanamaru embraced Ruby and patted Ruby’s back as she cried into Hanamaru’s chest. “Ruby-chan… everything will be alright…” Hanamaru reassured. Hanamaru continued comforting Ruby until her sobbing calmed.

For a few days, Ruby and Hanamaru continued to be trial members of the school idol club. After her talk with Hanamaru, Ruby let her restraints go and enjoyed dancing and singing with the others. Today, they were going to train stamina, so Aqours decided to take their practice outside.

“W-We’re going to run up all these stairs?” Ruby nervously asked. “We usually take a break in the middle, but we need to have enough stamina to perform live, so this is the best way to do it!” Chika explained. “T-Then, let’s start!” Ruby said. “Okay! Let’s go!” Chika chanted as she dashed up the stairs. The rest of Aqours followed. The beginning was always the easiest. They were young and full of stamina. With a bit of effort, all of Aqours had already reached the halfway point. However, after that, Ruby and Hanamaru had slowed their pace. When Hanamaru abruptly stopped, Ruby stopped as well. “Ruby-chan, what’s wrong?” You asked. “Er… I’m a bit tired… go on!” Ruby said. “Alright, don’t push yourself!” You said as she ran off. Hanamaru stopped to catch her breath. “Ruby-chan, don’t wait for me…” Hanamaru said. “B-But… Maru-chan,” Ruby said. “Ruby-chan, I think you should think more about yourself, zura,” Hanamaru said. Ruby stayed silent. “Go, Ruby-chan. Let me take care of everything,” Hanamaru said with a smile. Ruby bit her lip. “But-” “Go!” Hanamaru screamed. “Please… Ruby-chan, I want you to be happy…” Hanamaru said. Ruby finally nodded and ran off. Hanamaru sighed. “ _My mission is done_ ,”.

“Ruby-chan come on!” the three chanted. Ruby panted as she used her last ounce of strength to push her legs. “Yeah!” the three cheered as Ruby finally made it up to the top. “Amazing! You did it!” Riko said. “You did great!” Chika said. “Yousoro!” You chanted. Ruby stared at the view. “Pretty…” Ruby said out loud. “ _I want to fly free in that sky…_ ”

 

Hanamaru reminisced on her past as she walked down the stairs. “ _In life, I never wanted much…_ ” Hanamaru thought. “ _I don’t want anything in particular. I’m fine with being boring. I’m fine with reading books and being alone. It was all I wanted in life. But… something tugged at my heart…_ ” she thought. Hanamaru tugged at her sleeve. It revealed a bandaged arm, with blood clearly seeping through. “ _I guess I’ll need to change them today…_ ” she thought. Hanamaru ran her fingers across her bandaged arm. “ _And… I gained pleasure from this… but it never seemed to fill the holes…_ ” she thought. “ _But… that was when I met Ruby-chan…_ ” she thought. Hanamaru looked at the sky. The colors were aligned in an ombre pattern. With a fierce red color leading to a faint white color. Hanamaru looked back to when she met Ruby for the first time. It was like any other day. Hanamaru was alone in the library, silently reading. It was her favorite and only past time. She enjoyed reading, alone. As her eyes went line by line, she heard a sudden thud. “P-Pigi!” a voice went. Hanamaru looked over. There was a little girl, with distinctive red pigtails, and bright emerald eyes. “Who are you?” Hanamaru asked. “I-I’m… Ruby Kurosawa…” Ruby said. At that moment, Hanamaru found her purpose. Hanamaru pulled her sleeve back. “ _Ruby-chan is too considerate. All that kindness was hurting her and she was in pain. I wanted to release her from that pain. I want her to fly free…_ ” she thought. “I want to help Ruby-chan, I want Ruby-chan to be happy. I’m fine if I have to be alone for her happiness… I’m fine if I have to take the pain for Ruby-chan’s happiness... ” Hanamaru said out loud. 

As Hanamaru walked down to the halfway point, she was met with a familiar figure with raven black hair. “So… what did you call me here for?” Dia asked. “Dia-san, I think you should be more considerate of Ruby-chan’s feelings,” Hanamaru said. Dia furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?” Dia asked. “You know what I mean. Even though you neglect them, I’m certain you’ve noticed Ruby-chan’s feelings,” Hanamaru said. Dia sighed, clearly showing white strands of hair and bags under her eyes. “Of course I’ve noticed. If I haven’t, what kind of sister am I?” Dia retorted. “Then, please… let Ruby-chan be a school idol,” Hanamaru begged. “That… I will never allow,” Dia said firmly. “I thought you understood, Hanamaru-san. After all, that was why I told you and left Ruby-chan in your care,” Dia explained. “I do understand. After you told me, I think I’ve come up with a better solution…” Hanamaru said. “Care to explain?” Dia asked. Hanamaru nodded. “Keeping Ruby-chan like this is only hurting her. I know you know this and I know you think this is for the better. I understand that your family won’t allow this, but I think that’s why Ruby-chan should do this. Surely they’ll understand how strong Ruby-chan’s passion is,” Hanamaru said. Dia sighed. “If I hadn’t thought of that, I’d be a fool. I did that same thing… and look where it led me…” Dia said as she rolled up her sleeve. It revealed a nasty scar running from her elbow to beyond her arm. “I can’t protect Ruby-chan forever…” Dia said, tiredly. “Then… I’ll do it,” Hanamaru said. “Are you sure you can do it?” Dia asked. Hanamaru nodded. “Then, if anything happens to Ruby-chan, it will be your responsibility?” Dia asked. Hanamaru nodded again. “If Ruby-chan gets hurt, I swear I’ll go after you,” Dia said sternly. “It won’t happen, I’ll protect her,” Hanamaru assured. Dia finally sighed. “Thank you, Hanamaru-san…” Dia whispered. “I have to go now. The temple is quite far away,” Hanamaru said as she dashed off. “ _For a first year, she is really smart. You found a good friend, Ruby-chan,_ ” Dia thought to herself.

It was not long until Dia heard some footsteps coming from the top of the mountain. She looked over and saw four familiar people. “Dia-san?” “Onee-chan?” they all went. Dia walked towards the group. “O-Onee-chan! I-I can explain!” Ruby said, flustered. Dia put a hand on Ruby’s head and pat her. “No need to, my dear little sister…” Dia assured. “B-But… I-I’m sorry…” Ruby quietly said as tears welled up in her eyes. “No, I’m sorry about being a bad older sister. I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings,” Dia said. “B-But… you were only trying to protect me,” Ruby said. “If it gets in the way of your happiness, then I’ll take your pain…” Dia said. “O-Onee-chan…” Ruby said. Ruby started sobbing and hiccupping. Dia continued stroking Ruby’s back and comforting her until she calmed. “Go, pursue your dreams. Your older sister will be watching you and protecting you,” Dia said. “T-Thank you, Onee-chan!” Ruby said.

The next day, when Aqours met up again, Ruby signed the official club registration form. “Is that all?” Ruby asked as she handed the form to Chika. “Mmhm! We’re glad to have you in Aqours!” Chika exclaimed. “Then… what about Maru-chan?” Riko asked. Ruby’s excitement suddenly died down. “I-I’ll ask her right now!” Ruby said as she dashed off.

Ruby suddenly ran out into the halls and started running for the library. As she slammed open the doors, however, Hanamaru wasn’t there. Ruby thought it was strange for Hanamaru to not be in the library. But, Hanamaru was actually far away from school. She was making her way to the Kurosawa residence.

The Kurosawa clan was quite an affluent family. They ran shady businesses to increase their influence and wealth. It was quite intimidating to approach the Kurosawas themselves, but Hanamaru would do anything for Ruby. As she made her way to the front door of the Kurosawa estate, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, an older than middle-aged man who had an unclean shave opened the door. “Kurosawa residence…” the man croaked out. The first thing Hanamaru noticed was that he reeked of alcohol. “Good evening, sir! Are you Ruby-chan’s father, zura?” Hanamaru innocently asked. “Eh… that useless kid? Yeah, what about her?” the man asked. “Can I come in and talk? I’m Ruby-chan’s friend,” Hanamaru said. “She has friends? Pah, what a joke. Whatever, come in,” the man said. “Sorry for intruding!” Hanamaru said. “ _How stupid to let a total stranger into his house. He must be really drunk,_ ” Hanamaru thought to herself.

“So, what do you need?” the man asked, pretending to be interested. “Then, I’ll get right to the point. Please stop abusing Ruby-chan and Dia-san,” Hanamaru firmly said. The man suddenly became interested. “Huh, what are you talking about?” the man said, feigning ignorance. “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Hanamaru said. The man scoffed. “What about it? Why should I be scared of a little kid?” he said. “You shouldn’t be scared of me, sir. However, you might be scared of the police. Who knows what they would do if they find out about your… shadier operations…” Hanamaru said. “Y-You!” the man yelled as he got up. “How the fuck do you know about that?” the man questioned. “Maybe I’d tell you if you promised me what I requested,” Hanamaru said. He was angered and in a fit of raged accidentally bumped his foot into the table. Hanamaru stifled a giggle. “And what if I fucking touch them? They’re my property! I can do whatever I want with them. Plus, who wouldn’t be mad with such a useless daughter like that shit Ruby! She can’t do anything right, so I ought to teach her a lesson, even if it gets physical!” the man ranted. Hanamaru bit her lip. She had to stay composed if she was going to pull this off. Hanamaru got up, pulled out a phone, and smirked. “I got you all in the recording, zura,” Hanamaru sang. “Y-You! Give me that!” the man said as he reached for Hanamaru. “I wouldn’t do that sir. Do you know what would happen if you did anything to me? I already wrote everything I know down. Plus, this recording is already saved to the net, so even if you break it, I have it,” Hanamaru explained. The man gritted his teeth. “So, stop it. If you ever touch Ruby-chan or Dia-san ever again. I’ll give this to the police and it will all be over,” Hanamaru said. The man was visibly angry. His fists were shaking and his veins were visible. “You motherfucker…” he tried to say while maintaining a neutral tone. “Don’t touch Ruby-chan ever again, zura,” Hanamaru said with a glare. “I’ll be going now,” Hanamaru said. Hanamaru walked out the Kurosawa residence hearing swearing and grunting behind her. Hanamaru sighed and looked at the phone. In reality, Hanamaru wasn’t recording. It was an empty threat. Hanamaru knew nothing about technology and even if she did write down what she knew, the police wouldn’t take the word of a kid. Hanamaru was extremely lucky today because he was drunk enough that his judgment was hindered. Hanamaru breathed a sigh of relief. “ _Hopefully this will help Ruby-chan,_ ”

It had been a good two days for Hanamaru, so, naturally, she hummed and she skipped home. Solving Ruby’s problem made Hanamaru happy. She finally felt as if she served her purpose in life. However, there was still something nagging at her heart. Something unexplained.

When Hanamaru walked into the temple, the last thing she expected was to see Ruby there. “R-Ruby-chan?” Hanamaru said, flustered. “M-Maru-chan!” Ruby said as she jumped up. “Ruby-chan, why are you here, zura?” Hanamaru asked. “I was worried when you weren’t in the library… where were you?” Ruby said. “I was… taking care of something, zura,” Hanamaru said. “Maru-chan… you told me to be honest with you, so I want you to be honest with me…” Ruby said. Hanamaru sighed. “Ruby-chan… I had a talk with your father and… I convinced him to stop abusing you and Dia-san,” Hanamaru replied. Ruby froze. “Y-You… d-did what?” Ruby said, nervously. “Ruby-chan, I understand that he’s been the problem your whole life and I’m sorry I couldn’t help all this time. So I had to take matters into my own hands this time. I told you I’d take care of it, right? Please, be happy now, you don’t have to be scared,” Hanamaru said. “Maru-chan… You could’ve gotten hurt, please don’t do something so risky without me knowing…” Ruby said. Hanamaru pat Ruby’s head and smiled. “And please, be more selfish Maru-chan,” Ruby said. “What do you mean, zura,?” Hanamaru asked. “You know what I mean, Maru-chan…” Ruby replied. “After all this time, you think I wouldn’t notice?” Ruby asked. Hanamaru frowned. “No… I can’t be so selfish… it’s wrong for me to be so selfish,” Hanamaru said. “If you can’t be selfish, then I don’t want to be selfish, Maru-chan. If you can’t be happy, then I don’t want to be happy!” Ruby exclaimed. Hanamaru flinched and bit her lip. “Maru-chan… all this time I know you were lonely! You wanted to have friends as well! And… when we were in the club together, I know you enjoyed it! That’s why I want us to be school idols… together!” Ruby said. “R-Ruby-chan…” Hanamaru whispered as she teared up. Hanamaru wiped her tears and shook her head. “No way… I can’t be a school idol, zura. I’m not cute and I don’t have the stamina for it,” Hanamaru claimed. “But you love it, right? Even if you’re not cut out for it, if you love it, you should do it!” Ruby said. Hanamaru held back tears. “If you’re scared… then I’ll be there for you! The rest of Aqours will!“ Ruby said. Ruby-chan… thank you,” Hanamaru said. “No… thank you, Maru-chan,” Ruby whispered.

 

The next day, the school idol club had gained their 5th member. Chika was elated to have enough members to finally approve their school idol club. Without her even realizing, the thing tugging at Hanamaru’s heart was gone. The thing nagging at her was the feeling of wanting to connect. All humans have a desire to interact and bond with other humans. This was no exception to Hanamaru. 

After this feeling of becoming friends, Hanamaru finally felt whole. She no longer felt empty and knew she had a place somewhere. While packing up for school, Hanamaru instinctively picked up a familiar metal object. Hanamaru looked at it in pity, but she soon smiled. “ _I guess I won’t be needing this!_ ” Hanamaru thought to herself. She released the grip on the razor and let it fall into the depths of her trash can, forever gone from her life. After all, she had no use for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh~! Finally finished. I'd say the pace is going well. I took some time and reread my own work and found that the pace is really slow, so I wanted it to be a bit fast this chapter.
> 
> But, dayuuummm, Hanamaru is ballsy. 
> 
> With this chapter completed, I'd say Hanamaru's problem is "solved". If you haven't guessed what I mean by now, get better analysis skills. jkjk
> 
> After someone's "problem" is solved, I'm going to post their backstory and a more in-depth explanation of their "problem". Since I will be working on this, the next chapter of Unhinged will be postponed. Don't worry, Unhinged will come back after I post that story.
> 
> Please leave feedback as I would love to improve on my work!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Intermission: Hanamaru Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the late update! Many factors such as finals and writing blocks contributed to the long wait.
> 
> While writing this, I was testing the way I should write these chapters. I want these to be unique from the usual Unhinged chapters. 
> 
> In a nutshell, this chapter gives clarity and conclusion to Hanamaru's problem.
> 
> Enjoy!

What makes a human whole? Is it something that makes you happy? Like family and friends? Perhaps it’s love. Someone’s undying affection for you makes you feel complete. Or maybe it’s something else. Regardless of what makes someone “whole”, how do you find this something? Is it something that naturally comes to you or something that you seek out? Hanamaru asked herself these questions each and every day. However, no one would respond to her inquiries.

 

As a child, Hanamaru knew she wasn’t normal. After all, she was raised in a shrine and was secluded from the outside world. Hanamaru never sought out activities other than reading. She knew little about modern technology and her parents were focused on maintaining the shrine than on their daughter’s mental health. Hanamaru understood this. Maintaining such an antique place in the twenty-first century was hard work, after all. So, Hanamaru resorted to reading books by herself. It was an easy past time. All she had to do was to have her attention directed towards words on a page. It was simple, but it absorbed Hanamaru. She was instantly captivated by the world of books.

 

Hanamaru opened her eyes to see a wooden and crusty ceiling. She got up and rubbed her eyes. “ _I guess I fell asleep again, zura_ ,” she thought to herself. She sighed and patted the dirt off her pants. She picked up a pile of books and slowly walked through the ancient hallways, careful to not drop the books. She peeked inside her parents' room, which was adjacent to hers. The room was empty, only containing a bed and a drawer. “I guess Mom and Dad aren’t home…” Hanamaru thought to herself. She continued walking towards her room and slides the door open with her leg.

Hanamaru’s room was quite messy, even though there was little furniture. Her room only comprised of a futon and a small desk. Scattered around were books and papers. Hanamaru plopped the stack of books on the floor and clapped her hands to clear the dust.

Suddenly, Hanamaru heard a slam. She walked towards the front door and was met by her very disoriented father. He was wobbling and had his hand holding himself up. He reeked of alcohol and tobacco and was hiccuping. He slowly took off his shoes. “Welcome home, dad,” Hanamaru greeted. The man looked at Hanamaru and smiled. He crouched down and went to Hanamaru’s level. “Hey sweetie, did you do your homework yet?” her father asked as she ruffled Hanamaru’s hair. Hanamaru nodded. “Good. Has mom… come home?” her father asked. Hanamaru shook her head. He sighed. “Alright. Are you hungry? There should be some stuff left in the fridge…” he said. “I’m not hungry…” Hanamaru responded. “Okay. If you need anything, I’ll be in my room,” her father tiredly said as he walked into his room.

 

Hanamaru would often find herself waking up on the cold floor of the living room. Since her room is right next to her parents’, she would usually hear them arguing. Their screams and disputes disturbed Hanamaru, so she decided to make the living room her new home. “ _Laying on the cold wood floor isn’t so bad_ ,” Hanamaru thought.

Back in kindergarten, Hanamaru had a friend. Her name was Yoshiko. When Hanamaru had first met Yoshiko, she thought the latter was quite strange. She had this “other-worldly” persona named Yohane. She claimed to be a fallen angel and was going to descend to hell. Hanamaru went along with Yoshiko’s shenanigans and role-played as her “little demon”. For the first time in her life, Hanamaru felt her heart flutter. Perhaps, something was changing. The more time Hanamaru spent with Yoshiko, the more whole she felt. Although Yoshiko was a polar opposite of Hanamaru, they got along well. However, things soon changed.

Hanamaru remembered it quite well. Yoshiko was in the same class as Hanamaru again. Yoshiko’s Yohane persona had gotten quite famous among the students of their primary school. After she pulled the stunt on the rooftop, she seemed to gain popularity, but not the good kind. It first started with simple gestures, such as shoving and teasing. It soon evolved into verbal abuse and physical altercations. However, Yoshiko was strong, Hanamaru thought. Nothing would change her, Hanamaru thought. Soon enough, it was too much for Yoshiko. She could no longer lie to herself and she broke. It was then that Yoshiko’s mom decided to move Yoshiko out of the school. In the end, Hanamaru’s world lost color again. She was empty, yet again.

 

After Yoshiko had left Hanamaru’s life, she discovered something new. Like any other typical day, Hanamaru was left alone at home. She was hungry and there was no more food left in the fridge. She decided to instead make her own food. Hanamaru took a stool and stepped on it. She took out the huge chefs knife and inspected it. “Er… do I use this, zura?” Hanamaru said out loud. While turning it around and looking at it, Hanamaru accidentally touches the blade against her finger. Hanamaru flinches and drops the knife. “Owwieee…” Hanamaru whispered. Hanamaru winced at the pain and stared at the cut on her finger. She gawked at the cut on her finger. Although she was in pain, she was in awe. A viscous red liquid gushed out of the cut and slowly dripped down her finger and make small droplets on the floor.

Hanamaru was in such a trance that she couldn’t hear the yelling coming from behind her. A pull from two hands snapped her out of it. “-maru, are you okay? What happened?” her mom asked. Hanamaru looked behind her and pointed to the knife on the floor. “Sweetie! I thought I told you not to play with knives!” her mom reprimanded. Hanamaru shook her head. Her mother sighed and picked Hanamaru up. “Let’s patch that up,” her mom said as she carried Hanamaru into the living room. Her mother brought out a first-aid kit and took out bandages. “Hanamaru, remember not to go near knives, okay? They’re dangerous,” her mother explained as she wrapped the bandages around Hanamaru’s finger. “There,” her mother says as she ties the knot. Her mother pats her hands and stands up. “You must be hungry, I’ll make dinner now,” her mother says as she walks out the room. That was the last normal interaction Hanamaru had with her parents.

 

For the next few weeks, all Hanamaru could hear when she was in the house was her parent’s disputes. They argued for hours without end. Hanamaru couldn’t take it anymore. Simply reading books as a pass time couldn’t block out the horrific screams Hanamaru was exposed to. It was Hanamaru’s breaking point. One night, Hanamaru went into the kitchen. Her parents weren’t home and it was the perfect chance to try it again. Hanamaru got her stool and reached for the knife block. She slid the huge chef knife out and hesitantly held it above her skin. “J-Just do it… zura. It won’t hurt,” Hanamaru told herself. Hanamaru held her breath and let the knife slowly come down on her delicate skin. Hanamaru bit her lip as she endured through the initial pain. And then, everything stopped. As Hanamaru watched her blood slowly ooze out from the cut, she stared in astonishment as to how amazing it felt to have blood coming out of her. Hanamaru eagerly made another cut, and another, and another, until it filled her wrists. It was a great feeling until she felt her vision getting blurry. She felt light-headed and almost fell off her stool. She got off and attempted to rush over to the first-aid kit. She hastily bandaged her left arm and went back into the kitchen. She took paper towels to clean up the mess she made and put the knife back where it was. This was the start of an obsession that will spiral Hanamaru into madness.

Several days later, Hanamaru’s parents would get into their final argument. Her mother finally had enough. Her mother demanded that they get divorced and Hanamaru’s father relented. After the divorce papers were done, it was finally the day of the awaited court trial. Several hours of intense fighting were done before Hanamaru’s guardian was decided. It was decided that Hanamaru’s father would have custody of Hanamaru. However, Hanamaru’s mother was not upset. As Hanamaru met her mother’s eyes for the last time, she mouthed, “I could never love you. You remind me too much of him,”. Those words echoed in Hanamaru’s mind forever.

After her parent’s divorce, Hanamaru’s life didn’t get better. Her father would come home late and drunk. Sometimes he wouldn’t even come home until the next day. After a few months with Hanamaru, it finally drove him mad. He packed his stuff and disappeared one day. He left a note for Hanamaru.

> I’m sorry, sweetie. It’s nothing personal.  
>  I could never love you… you remind me too much of her.

The next day, an elderly woman came by the shrine. She very angrily explained that she was Hanamaru’s grandma. She was told by her son to take care of Hanamaru in his place. As she walked in, she muttered something about Hanamaru being a mistake to the world.

 

A few days later, Hanamaru peeked into her grandma’s room. Her grandma could be seen crying. When Hanamaru’s grandma saw her, she demanded Hanamaru to come over. Hanamaru slowly waddled over and was met with her grandma’s slap. “ **HOW DARE YOU EXIST! ALL YOU DID WAS CAUSE PAIN AND SUFFERING TO HIM!** ” she screamed as she stomped out. Later, Hanamaru found out that her father committed suicide. He left behind another note about how he can’t live without the two people he loves the most in the world.

After that incident, Hanamaru’s grandma would barely come by. She’d only come by too drop off food and to check if Hanamaru was actually alive. One day, a group of people came by Hanamaru’s shrine. They claimed that they were the police and explained to Hanamaru that her mother had committed suicide yesterday. The police handed the note over to Hanamaru. “Maybe when you grow older, you’ll understand,” the officer said. He tilted his hat downwards and bowed. “Have a good day,” he said as he and his group walked away.

> I remember… I talked to him the day before he died… He told me he loved me… I love him too. He then talked about Hanamaru changed… Now that I think about it, Hanamaru was never normal. Maybe if we were better parents she would be happy right now. Maybe if we were better parents, we would be a whole family. Maybe if we were better parents, we would all be happy… Hanamaru was a mistake. Maybe if she never existed, we would be happy. I can’t take it anymore.

****

During middle school, Hanamaru was at the library, like usual. She never enjoyed anything but reading books and… cutting. It was like any other day at the library. She started reading where she left off the day before and stayed there until the end of the lunch break. Midway through reading her book, she spotted something unfamiliar. When she peeked over, she saw a red-haired girl, with her head straight in a magazine. She looked closer and noticed that it was an idol magazine. The girl giggled as she read the contents and didn’t notice Hanamaru walking over. “Do you need any help, zura?” Hanamaru asked. “ **P-Piigiii!** ” the girl screeched as she fell over. “I-I t-thought no one w-would be at t-the library…” the girl whispered to herself. “Ermm… so do you need anything?” Hanamaru asked. “U-Um! Do you have any more idol magazines?” the girl asked. Hanamaru thought for a second. “I think so. I don’t check those often, zura,” Hanamaru said. “O-Oh, thank you!” she said. The girl fidgeted before speaking again. “I-I’m sorry if I’m being i-impolite! What’s your name? I-I’m Ruby Kurosawa, 2nd year,” she said. Hanamaru smiled. “I’m Hanamaru Kunikida, zura. 2nd year as well. Nice to meet’cha,” Hanamaru responded. Something sparked in Hanamaru again. As Hanamaru went searching for the idol magazines, she clutched her heart. “ _It’s this feeling again, zura_ ,” Hanamaru thought. 

Time passed as Hanamaru spent more time with Ruby. Ruby would come to the library everyday and read idol magazines with Hanamaru. It was the same feeling again. The same feeling as when she met Yoshiko. Hanamaru was clueless as to what this feeling was though. The more time Hanamaru spent with Ruby, the more this feeling tugged at her heart. Unbeknownst to Hanamaru, she was also gaining an interest in idols. Nothing had appealed to Hanamaru before Ruby came along. Ruby truly changed Hanamaru’s life. 

Now that she was in high school, Hanamaru’s life had changed. She would cut herself less often and she would interact with others more often. At the opening ceremony, Hanamaru recognized a certain black-haired girl. Hanamaru’s eyes widened. It was Yoshiko. After all these years, Hanamaru met her again. But Hanamaru was scared to approach her. Hanamaru didn’t even try to defend her from bullies when they were younger. Hanamaru could have saved her, but she was too scared. No wonder she was a mistake. 

Perhaps Hanamaru had a change of heart. When Hanamaru learned that Uranohoshi had a school idol club, she knew that she had to get Ruby to try it. Ruby was suffering all this time and Hanamaru was aware. She wasn’t going to repeat her past mistakes like with Yoshiko. Hanamaru offered to join the school idol club with Ruby. Ruby reluctantly agreed. Hanamaru could tell, though. Ruby was enjoying it. The only thing holding her back was her family. 

Hanamaru wasn’t walking into unfamiliar territory. She had her own deal of family problems. However, this could go two ways: horribly wrong or miraculously solved. Maybe Hanamaru finally had a stroke of good luck after her horrible life. Hanamaru managed to convince Ruby’s father to allow for Ruby to have more freedom. It was more of blackmail than actually convincing him. Hanamaru was glad though. She had finally freed the bird from her cage. 

Hanamaru wanted to return to her life of books and isolation. She thought it was the best for her. After all, she was burdening everyone. Her parents never loved her, nor did her relatives. She abandoned her best friend. She was a horrible person indeed. But cruel fate did not befall Hanamaru. Maybe this whole time Hanamaru didn’t truly understand the true definition of a “friend”. Being friends meant that it was a mutual relationship. Ruby rushed over to Hanamaru’s side and welcomed her to Aqours. She accepted the invitation. 

Maybe, Hanamaru thought, it was just better to stay the way she was. A lonely girl who burdened everyone around her. The little girl that would harm herself just to cope. The girl who was the cause of suffering. But she felt whole now. The emptiness that she had felt from when she was born was finally gone. Because she had friends now. They would stay and love her for eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Every character is going to get one of these chapters dedicated to them. I was experimenting as I wrote so hopefully it isn't too bad. 
> 
> The update schedule will be a bit later this time. Please bear with me!
> 
> Update Schedule: 1 week- 2 weeks


End file.
